No necesito otro amor
by Mariana Malfoy 452
Summary: La batalla ha terminado El dolor, la traición y la tristeza quedaron atrás:la batalla del corazón se definirá Porqué Hermione se comporta tan rara?Será que ahora que puede estar con Harry no quiere?Sólo ella es la que debe decir si necesita otro amor
1. Prologo: Corte al corazón

**Hola era conocida como Prue Malfoy pero me cambié el nombre, pero eso es lo de menos, después de mucho tiempo regreso con lo que les prometí un antes de mi fic "Mi alma gemela". Este está basado en el anterior pero no va a continuar como ese, le voy a hacer unos pequeños cambios para adaptarlo a lo que tengo en mente sólo les pido paciencia porque luego tengo las ideas pero no me salen a la hora de escribirlas y le pongo, le cambio, le agrego y por eso luego me tardo siglos en terminar un solo capítulo. Mi amiga que revisa todo esto me dice que ya por Dios termine de una vez por todas lo que empiezo y que no sabe como le hago para poder encontrarle un orden a toda mi revuelta historia y nada más por que a veces me salto algunos capítulos.**

**Bueno saludos a todos y lo que es de regla, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling (a excepción de uno que otro que por ahí va a aparecer para completar la trama). Espero que lo disfruten y me escriban muchos REVIEWS diciéndome qué les pareció se acepta de todo hasta vociferadores.**

**¡Aquí vamos!**

**Prólogo: Corte al corazón**

El séptimo año había empezado como cualquier otro, bueno casi, este era el último año que el trío dorado de Hogwarts estaría ahí, cada uno había elegido sus materias que serían las que les ayudarían a seguir con sus estudios superiores. Harry y Ron habían optado por tomar las asignaturas que les ayudarían para llegar a ser Aurores mientras que Hermione había optado por materias que se dirigieran un poco hacia las relaciones internacionales pero para complementar un poco sus estudios también había tomado alguna que tomaran Harry y Ron sobre todo si pretendía trabajar en el Departamento de Protección Mágica Internacional.

Ahora, más que el año anterior, estaban metidos en lo que a sus clases se relacionaba ni siquiera la integración de cierto chico al círculo de amigos se había interpuesto entre ellos, su amistad y sus aspiraciones de alcanzar lo que perseguían.

En el último trimestre de sexto año, en una clase que Hermione compartía con el nuevo integrante del grupo el profesor los había puesto por parejas para que trabajaran ese trimestre en un proyecto a su elección acerca de las actuales estructuras de interacción mágica internacional en Bretaña y Europa y el siguiente año tendrían que buscar la forma más apropiada para integrar dicho proyecto a las relaciones internacionales entre Ministerios de Magia de Europa y, si era posible, también de América.

El miembro no era bien aceptado pero era tolerado lo mejor que se podía, generalmente trabajaban en la biblioteca para tener al alcance los libros que necesitaran. No muy alejado de ahí se encontraban dos chicos que vigilaban muy de cerca: Ron y especialmente Harry ya que su novia era la que estaba sufriendo la molesta presencia del chico rubio de Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione eran novios desde antes de las vacaciones de verano, habían descubierto que lo que sentían entre ellos iban más allá de una simple relación de amigos y decidieron darse la oportunidad de estar juntos, así que se habían hecho novios, algo que sorprendió a muchos y desilusionó a otros, no obstante estaban a punto de cumplir tres meses para el inicio de curso.

Draco Malfoy, el nuevo integrante del grupo más por obligación que por voluntad propia trataba de no reñir demasiado con Harry y Ron, mientras que con Hermione había hecho un pacto para poder realizar lo mejor posible el trabajo que les habían encomendado, ya no la insultaba ni la humillaba, únicamente se centraba en realizar su trabajo e incluso una que otra vez reían de alguna que otra equivocación que cometían o de algún comentario, pero en el fondo sabía que no todo era lo que parecía, no había sido decisión suya tratar de buen modo a Hermione Granger. De cualquier modo aquel año había empezado con el pie derecho para todos: Draco tranquilo y sin pelear e insultar a todas horas era un buen inicio.

Sin embargo, en el resto del mundo mágico no era así, ya que estaban al pendiente de los movimientos de los mortífagos y sobre todo del Innombrable. En Hogwarts también existía un temor latente de que en cualquier momento a Voldemort se le ocurriera aparecer pero no era tan grande como en otros sitios que estaban más expuestos.

En fin, el año había comenzado y los alumnos asistían a sus clases como siempre. Las actividades, las tareas, los trabajos y el estudio para los exámenes no se hicieron esperar, traían como locos a dos grados en especial, el quinto y séptimo curso, cuya única forma de relajarse y olvidarse de ello, pero no por completo, eran las salidas al pueblo de Hogsmeade que habían hecho por Halloween, en las vacaciones navideñas y en San Valentín.

El exceso de trabajo y estrés de los alumnos motivó al director a realizar una fiesta para celebrar la primavera como había sabido que hacían ciertas escuelas muggles, algo no muy común para una escuela del mundo mágico pero algo era algo.

La celebración era la clase de baile donde podían asistir todos los que quisieran, sin límite de edad y sin la necesidad de llevar pareja como otros bailes. A muchos les entusiasmo y agradecieron que hubiera una fiesta para perder por lo menos la mitad de clases del día.

Todos iban vestidos muy normalmente viéndolo del lado muggle, algunos con colores muy llamativos y vestidos y blusas muy exuberantes, escotados o cortos que hacían que más de un chico volteara a mirar cuando una chica usando algo así pasaba por su lado.

Hermione no era la excepción sólo que era más reservada que las demás chicas, había decidido llevar un vestido arriba de la rodilla en color crema de tirantes y escote redondo no muy pronunciado y su ya acostumbrado dije adornando su cuello. Sus zapatillas al color del vestido, de tacón mediano que se amarraban con un par de cintas alrededor de la pierna haciéndola parecer bailarina de ballet, el cabello lo llevaba casi suelto a excepción de unos mechones laterales que había atado atrás con un listón que se enroscaba entre sus rizos que habían adquirido una mejor forma debido unas cuantas (N/A: yo diría que muchas y usando el doble de ingredientes) pociones que había usado en su antes esponjado cabello.

Harry había optado por un pantalón negro con pinzas y una camisa verde agua; Ron se había vestido como Harry sólo que el pantalón azul marino y camisa igual azul pero claro y muy tenue, ambos sin corbata y con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, el cabello de ambos estaba un poco alborotado, el de Harry más que el de Ron, dándoles un toque informal pero sin perder la elegancia. Cuando estuvieron listos fueron a la sala común esperando a que bajara Hermione. A los pocos minutos apareció por la escalera de caracol del cuarto de las chicas.

–Te ves muy bien, Hermione.

–Gracias, Ron.

–Preciosa –logró pronunciar Harry que se había quedado mudo.

Hermione sólo sonrió y se acercó a darle un suave beso en los labios a su novio.

–Vámonos porque hay una chica que me espera –dijo Ron.

–Y será mejor que no la hagas esperar mucho –opinó Hermione.

Los tres chicos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección al Gran comedor donde a Ron lo esperaba su novia Lisle.

Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba ella, con un vestido rosa arriba de la rodilla, estilo strapless pero atado del cuello, su cabello lo llevaba suelto decorado con unos pequeños diamantes que brillaban con el movimiento de la chica. A su lado, la acompañaba su hermano Luke.

Lisle y Luke eran mellizos, ambos iban en Ravenclaw, él era guardián del equipo de quidditch de su casa. Su hermana y Ron eran novios desde antes que Harry y Hermione, de hecho estaban a punto de cumplir un año de relación.

Todos disfrutaban del ambiente, Harry y Hermione estuvieron bailando toda la noche y cuando decidieron descansar un rato Hermione fue a sentarse mientras Harry iba por algo de tomar. Draco aprovechó el momento en que se quedó sola para acercarse a la chica y pedirle que bailara con él. Justo en el momento en que se dirigían a la pista de baile, donde había comenzado a sonar una suave melodía, Harry regresaba con dos cervezas de mantequilla, buscó a Hermione entre la multitud y la encontró bailando con el chico de Slytherin, no pudo evitar sentir celos y furia, así que dejó las bebidas donde pudo y se dirigió a la salida, no quería armar un escándalo y si se quedaba no se podría contener así que prefirió salir para tranquilizarse.

Draco observó y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros puso en marcha el plan que tenían fraguado. Tres Slytherins salieron con cautela para no llamar la atención, siguieron a Harry y lo atacaron por la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente para después meterlo en un armario.

Hermione y Draco se separaron cuando terminó la pieza y cada quien se fue a reunir con sus amigos. Ella caminó hacia Ron que estaba charlando con Luke en una de las mesas.

–Ron –el chico se giró a ver quien le hablaba y se encontró con Hermione– ¿has visto a Harry?

–Lo vi salir hace un rato –contestó Luke ante la negativa de Ron– se veía un poco molesto –agregó.

–Si quieres vamos a buscarlo –ofreció el pelirrojo al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

Hermione asintió y salieron juntos del comedor.

–¿Dónde está Lisle?

–Fue por algo a su Sala Común.

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que vieron a alguien doblar la esquina de un pasillo.

–¿Aquella no era Lisle? –cuestionó Hermione.

–Sí, ¿qué hará acá?

Ron corrió para alcanzarla y al llegar al pasillo donde había desaparecido se quedó congelado ante la escena que tenía frente a él. Hermione lo alcanzó y al igual que Ron se quedó estática, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, frente a ellos se encontraban Harry y Lisle besándose.

Después de un murmullo por parte de Harry, Lisle se separó de Harry, al reconocerlo lo empujó, avergonzada quiso echarse a correr pero paró en seco al ver a Ron y a Hermione observándolos con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Fue entonces Hermione la que salió corriendo. Harry fue tras ella pasando por un lado del pelirrojo.

–Ron... –trató de acercársele Lisle.

–No... –alzó una mano en señal de alto y con la mirada en el piso dio un paso atrás– no tienes que decir o explicar nada, fue suficiente con lo que acabo de ver.

–Por favor –suplicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Ron no le importaron las suplicas de Lisle, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la penumbra de los pasillos.

Harry había logrado alcanzar a Hermione tras una larga caminata.

–Déjame –exigió ella.

–Por favor, Mione, permíteme explicarte.

–¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! Te vi besando a la novia de tu mejor amigo. Nunca creí algo así de ti... ni de ella –lo miró fijamente con dolor y rencor, después se fue doblando en un pasillo.

Harry se quedó allí parado viéndola desaparecer.

Por su parte Ron deambulaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, no tenía ánimos de volver a la fiesta y tampoco quería regresar a la Sala Común así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue quedarse sentado entre las sombras de uno de los pasillos.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando vio a Harry que iba rumbo al comedor sobándose la cabeza, sintió que la rabia lo invadía y sintió correr el odio por su cuerpo obligándolo a golpearlo, pero pudo más su razón que sus impulsos, así que se contuvo y solo lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

Poco antes de la entrada del comedor Harry vio a Hermione llorando y a Draco calmándola.

–Hermione... –la llamó.

La castaña tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y las mejillas humedecidas a causa de las lágrimas.

–No te me acerques –espetó entre sollozos–, no quiero volverte a ver y no quiero nada tuyo –se quitó la cadena que traía en el cuello y se la arrojó para después tomar del brazo a un sorprendido Draco y halarlo hacia fuera del castillo.

–Herm...

–Déjala –dijo una voz tras él.

–Ron, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está llorando? –preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

–Que cínico eres –contestó con reproche– ¿te parece poco lo que vimos?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando.

–¿Ah no? Pues ve con Lisle y que te lo explique, me imagino que sabrás dónde encontrarla. ¿Desde cuándo nos estuvieron engañando?

Ron se alejó saliendo del castillo dejando a un Harry confundido, desorientado, sin saber que había ocurrido y lo que más lo desesperaba era no saber el porqué su novia y su amigo estaban más que enfadados con él.

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados cerca del lago iluminados con la escasa luz que irradiaban las estrellas y la luna menguante. Ella seguía llorando y Draco la abrazaba, sabía que todo estaba saliendo como se lo habían propuesto pero pese a eso percibía algo en su interior que hacía que sintiera culpa y compasión hacia la chica que lo estaba abrazando en busca de consuelo siendo que él había sido el causante de ese dolor.

–Tranquilízate, Herm, él no te merece.

–Pero yo lo quiero.

–Pero lo que hizo no se le hace nunca a la persona a la que quieres o dices querer... Vamos, no te puedes dejar vencer por algo así, te voy a ayudar, pero deja de llorar... –dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos.

Hermione asintió y dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Mañana sería otro día.

–Herm –se oyó –es tarde vámonos a la torre a dormir.

–No quiero regresar ahora, Ron.

–Anda, vamos necesitamos descansar –insistió.

–Será mejor que vallas con él, para que descanses –opinó Draco.

Los tres volvieron al castillo y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva torre, mientras todavía en el Gran Comedor continuaba la fiesta sin que nadie notara lo que había pasado.

Draco se quedó parado observando cómo se alejaban de él los dos Gryffindors, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus finos labios que fue borrada por un empujón recibido por la espalda que hizo que estuviera a punto de caer...

**Por favor dejen REWIEVS que les cuesta aunque sea sólo poner "está bien, sigue así" les juro que eso me ayuda mucho para alentarme a continuar.**

**BESOS**

**MARIANA MALFOY**


	2. Cap 1 Todo por un error

**Hola Cómo han estado? Les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero es que mi computadora se descompuso y luego no tengo Internet estoy en casa de mi tía y desde aquí esto actualizando. Te agradezco a Monik por tu comentario y no importa que sea largo o no, de todas formas me gusta que te haya gustado (valga la redundancia) No sé cuales sean tus sospechas pero tal vez aquí las disipes, sin más que agregar, que venga el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 1: Todo por un error**

Draco se quedó parado observando cómo se alejaban de él los dos Gryffindors, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus finos labios que fue borrada por un empujón recibido por la espalda que hizo que estuviera a punto de caer...

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter?!

–Estoy seguro que tu tuviste que ver en esto.

–No tienes forma de comprobarlo, ¿o sí? Además no me interesa lo que pienses, y para tu información yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo como lo que tu le acabas de hacer...

–Yo no le hice nada.

–A otro con ese cuento, todos dicen lo mismo cuando les caen en la movida.

–No sé de que demonios me están hablando todos.

–¿Te parece poco que te hayan visto besando a Lisle? Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de hacer tal canallada –dicho esto dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras rumbo a su sala común.

–¿Qué yo qué? –se dijo a sí mismo Harry.

No era verdad, él nunca hizo eso, nunca se atrevería a traicionar o engañar a Ron y a Hermione, y estaba completamente seguro que Lisle tampoco lo haría... entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Pero no tenía respuesta alguna para aquella pregunta. Quizás si encontrara a Lisle, ella le podría explicar o a lo mejor se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

Mientras Harry caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos alguien chocó con él, ese alguien con tan sólo verlo trató de propinarle varios golpes pero que el chico pudo evitar tomando por las muñecas a la chica con la que había chocado.

–Lisle, no sé lo que pasó pero quiero que me lo expliques.

–¡¿Qué no sabes qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo sabes qué pasó?! –gritó al punto de las lágrimas– Ron cree que tu y yo nos hemos estando viendo a escondidas.

Lisle se deshacía en lágrimas, ya sin tratar de golpear a Harry se relajó y lo abrazó buscando refugio.

–Ya tranquila. –la tranquilizó– Yo estoy tan furioso y tan confundido como tú –hizo una pausa– ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? Antes de... ya sabes.

La joven ya más tranquila comenzó a caminar al lado de Harry, con dirección a ningún lado, mientras platicaban.

–Pues salí del comedor y me dirigí a mi sala común, fui por algo que le iba a dar a Ron cuando vi que alguien estaba acomodando o metiendo algo en el cuarto de utilería del primer piso, me acerqué y vi a dos muchachos robustos que traían máscaras, por lo que no les vi la cara, y un tercero que me sorprendió por la espalda y...

–¿Y luego que ocurrió?

–No lo sé, sentí la punta de su varita en mi espalda y después nada... solo hasta el momento en que descubrí que nos estábamos besando.

–Te juro que yo no lo hice –se defendió Harry.

–No sé, Harry, eras tú, lo juro –lo miró con incertidumbre–¿Cuál es tu explicación?

–Yo andaba en los pasillos porque me molesté de ver a Hermione bailando con Malfoy, llegué al primer piso y luego... me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Pero ¿a ti te duele la cabeza?

–No, ¿por qué?

–Por que a mi sí y creo que hasta tengo una herida.

–Déjame ver.

Lisle revisó la nuca de Harry y vio que efectivamente tenía una herida con sangre ya seca, además de un chichón.

–Hasta te sacaron sangre

–¿Me sacaron?

–Sí. No creo que tu solo te hayas golpeado y no te dieras cuenta.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, yo bajaba del primer piso, venía de por el cuarto de utilería cuando me encontré a Hermione y a Ron pero no salí de ahí, de pronto aparecí medio recargado en una pared.

Los chicos se miraron, sin la necesidad de palabras echaron a correr hacia el primer piso. Cuando llegaron encontraron ropa exactamente igual a la que Harry llevaba puesta, al levantarla notaron que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en el piso. Desde luego intuyeron lo que pudo haber ocurrido: Harry había sido golpeado por la espalda, inconsciente lo llevaron a esa habitación mientras alguien usando la poción multijugos se había hecho pasar por él, mientras que con Lisle lo más seguro era que habían utilizado la maldición _imperius_.

Harry insistía y estaba casi seguro de que los Slytherin habían armado toda esa confusión pero no tenía como probarlo. Cada uno se retiró a su respectiva sala común ya no podrían hacer nada por esa noche.

Al día siguiente Harry había tratado de hablar con Hermione para explicarle lo que pensaba que había pasado, pero cada vez que trataba de acercársele se escabullía entre los alumnos o se metía a un baño al que por lógica no podía entrar. Lisle trataba también de hablar con ella pero la rechazaba o la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y con Ron era imposible.

Luke, su hermano, estaba cansado de que le hicieran esos desplantes así que se dispuso a tener una plática con ella.

–Ya estoy harto de ver cómo te rechazar y no sólo él, también Hermione, ni siquiera a mí me quieren dirigir la palabra por que creen que yo solapaba tu supuesta relación con Harry.

–Lo sé, pero quiero que se den cuenta que todo lo que pasó fue una trampa.

–No me interesa, en esta semana has intentado de todo para que sostengan una plática más allá de un "no quiero hablar" "aléjate de mí" y no sé que más... y con Harry es lo mismo.

–Tengo que tratar.

–No, si no quieres entender por las buenas, entonces que sea por las malas, Lisle, te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver o a tratar de hablarle ¿entendiste?

–Lucas Uri Binder, tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

–Ay –se quejó– Mi nombre completo.

Lisle suavizó su actitud y lo miró con ternura por el comentario dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Luke se acercó y la abrazó.

–Sé que no te puedo prohibir nada, pero eres mi hermana, te quiero y no me gusta verte así de triste y todo por un malentendido que un terco y obstinado como Ron no quiera escuchar a una niña tan linda como tú.

–Creo que tienes razón.

–Me encanta escucharte decir eso, pero no te entiendo... –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Lisle se separó de él, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló para sentarse en un sofá de su sala común.

–Pues tienes razón, no puedo continuar persiguiéndolo para ver si le place o no escucharme... –Luke asintió en señal de aceptación– Haré un ultimo intento y si no consigo nada lo dejaré por la paz, él se lo pierde ¿o no?

–Eso así me gusta, está si es mi hermanita –exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Voy a hablar con Harry, él tampoco puede seguir con esto.

Había pasado ya una semana del altercado y todo el malentendido entre los Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw. Ron y Hermione no se separaban más que para unas cuantas clases, en las practicas de quidditch Ron se limitaba a seguir las ordenes que le daban mientras que Hermione iba a la biblioteca, a veces con Ginny y otras con Draco.

Pero Lisle ya estaba bastante harta de que Ron le diera desplantes y la evitara, por lo menos no se había atrevido a insultarla, eso hubiera sido el colmo y su hermano nunca lo hubiera permitido sin darle un par de buenos golpes. Era suficiente, lo había intentado si Ron no quería quitarse la venda de los ojos allá él.

Harry, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, iba hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerse escuchar. Lisle ya había hablado con él tratándolo de convencer que tarde o temprano se tendrían que dar cuenta de la verdad. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a que fuera tarde. Aunque no siempre lo que se quiere ocurre así se tenga la mejor disposición.

El sábado tenía partido el equipo de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Harry se levantó temprano junto con todo el equipo incluyendo a un no muy dispuesto Ron que lo único que hacía era seguir las instrucciones sin dar opinión o estrategias como lo hacía antes.

El partido finalizó con la victoria de Gryffindor, los cuales ni tardos ni perezosos se pusieron a celebrar en la sala común. Para la cena los ánimos ya se habían calmado un poco, pero no era igual para todos. Harry continuaba tratando de hablar con Hermione, sin embargo ni siquiera había podido acercarse a ella porque no la había visto hasta la cena donde llegó acompañada por Ron, Draco y su par de guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. Cada uno se fue a sentar a su mesa correspondiente.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre platicas y risas. Cuando todos quedaron satisfechos comenzaron a retirarse para ir a descansar.

Ron y Hermione salieron juntos, vigilados por Harry que se quedó en su sitio dentro de la mesa de Gryffindor. Al poco rato salió Draco solo ya que Crabbe y Goyle seguían engullendo lo más que podían de comida.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó Harry. Se paró rápidamente y siguió al rubio sigilosamente, al llegar a un pasillo aparentemente vacío lo tomó por un brazo torciéndoselo hacia la espalda y lo empujó estrellándolo contra el frío muro de piedra.

–Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que tuviste que ver en lo que pasó con Hermione –le dijo– usaron la poción multijugos y la maldición imperius ¿no es así?

–Que inteligente, Potter, una muy buena historia que contar para ocultar la verdad.

Con un movimiento brusco logró liberarse de la momentánea inmovilización en la que se hallaba.

–Sabes que no miento –sentenció Harry.

–¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz, Potter?

–Que confieses, que digas la verdad.

–¿Cuál verdad?

–¡Que tu fuiste el que planeó todo para que Hermione y Ron se enfadaran conmigo por algo que yo no hice!

Harry estaba rojo de cólera, no miraba nada más que a Draco, su furia creció tanto que no la pudo controlar más así que explotó, de un puñetazo en la mandíbula del Slytherin lo mandó de cara al suelo. Cuando su ira desapareció después de liberarla golpeando a Malfoy se dio cuenta que a su alrededor había varios alumnos de las diferentes casas observándolos y que seguramente habían ido allí por las fuertes voces con las que habían discutido.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –se escuchó una voz femenina.

Los alumnos abrieron paso para que ella pasara y observara lo que había sucedido.

–Por Merlín, Draco ¿estás bien? –la chica se inclinó a constatar que el chico se encontraba bien.

–Estoy bien –dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiando la sangre que fluía de la herida de su labio.

–¿Quién empezó todo esto? –preguntó con voz alta mirando a todos los presentes.

Harry se acercó hacia ella dando a entender que él había sido el causante del incidente.

–Harry... tuve que haberlo imaginado... veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Varios se quejaron.

–Pero por qué, Hermione –se quejó Harry.

–¿Te parece poco agredir a un compañero sin causa alguna?

–Si me dejaras explicarte y me dieras por lo menos cinco minutos para hablar.

–Sí, claro. Madura Harry y deja de echarme la culpa de tus barbaridades.

–Pues si sólo dejaras que te explicara.

–¿Explicar? Suficiente con lo que vi y al parecer no te quedó claro lo que te dije así que ahora PON atención: **aléjate de mí **–dijo mirándolo muy fijamente y apuntándolo con el índice, después se giró hacia Draco– Vamos a la enfermería.

Nuevamente los alumnos abrieron paso a Hermione y a Draco que la seguía. Las murmuraciones no tardaron en escucharse, además de uno que otro rumor que viajaba de aquí para allá quedó confirmado.

Harry se quedó ahí parado viendo como la chica que más quería se iba con su peor enemigo. El grupo de alumnos que había presenciado todo comenzó a disiparse. Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro casi rubio estaba parado a su lado, Luke.

–Se lo dije a Lisle y te lo digo a ti están de tercos y obstinados en no querer escuchar, te aseguro que se van a dar cuenta de su error pero necesitan que se les baje el enojo y quizá entonces se dignen a escuchar

–Ya no...

–Ya no qué.

–Ya no me interesa si me escuchan o no... después de hoy, de esto me rindo –se arrancó la cadena que traía al cuello, la observó por ultima vez antes de dejarla caer al piso, enseguida se alejó de allí.

Luke lo miró triste para después retirarse a su sala común, de pronto regresó sobre sus pasos y recogió lo que Harry había tirado.

Lo sucedido esa noche fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Harry comenzó, desde entonces, a "tratar" a Hermione y a Ron fríamente igual que ellos a él, a ninguno ni le iba ni le venía si se hablaban o no.

Así fue pasando el tiempo semana tras semana, día a día acrecentando en el corazón un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados, amor y odio, felicidad y tristeza, coraje y sosiego; que se mezclaban confundiendo a todos esos corazones y cabezas que luchaban por no sentirlo... Había veces que se hacían más fuertes en ciertos corazones que creían que no eran capaces de sentir o demostrar algún sentimiento a menos que derrumbara las murallas que impedían sentir. Pero ¿sería capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Sería capaz de derrumbar esas barreras que lo separaban del sentir?

**Bueno pues hasta aquí les dejo, ojalá pronto tener el Internet ya bien para poder actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen REVIEWS**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. Cap 2 Revelaciones

**Contestación a los reviews: No importa que sea uno o dos los que me escriban lo importante es que lo hacen. Muchas gracias**

**Claudio-Potter: Muchas gracias por tu review y lamento haberme demorado en actualizar.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Lamento decepcionarte, en este capitulo pasan varias cosas que van a dar pautas para sucesos futuros. Respecto a que si son más largos pues no me salen más largos, algunos si, otros no pero veremos que puedo hacer.**

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo como regalo de año nuevo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen REVIEWS.

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones**

¿Cómo decir lo que siento sin verme vulnerable? ¿Cómo decir te amo si no sé lo que eso significa? ¿Cómo amar y no salir dañado en el intento? ¿Cómo seguir odiándote, si es precisamente eso lo que ya no siento? ¿Cómo?... Son demasiadas preguntas... y no tengo la respuesta... Todo en lo que creo se está yendo a la basura y todo por ella... Y pensar que fue el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso el que pidió a mi padre obligarme a acercarme a ella y dejar a un lado el orgullo de mi familia... Somos amigos por mandato de mi propio padre que aunque está en prisión continua mandando en mi vida ¿y por qué? por un plan que estoy tirando por la borda...

Era una hermosa tarde de junio, los exámenes habían terminado por fin, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor en el cielo claro, pero sólo dos adolescentes se encontraban a la sombra de un frondoso árbol disfrutando de la tarde. Ambos con la mirada perdida en el gran lago que se extendía majestuoso delante de ellos reflejando la luz del sol. Uno de ellos no sólo miraba el paisaje, estaba sumido en una pelea interna consigo mismo...

Estaba sentado a la sombra de ese árbol a la orilla del espejo de Hogwarts, pero acompañado por alguien, una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado a su lado tenía la vista perdida en el lago hasta que rompió el silencio:

–¿En qué piensas?

–En... –dudó– en que estamos terminando el colegio y después cada uno irá por su lado... ¿tu qué piensas hacer? ¿Irás a la Escuela de Aurores o harás alguna otra cosa?

–No estoy segura, a mis padres no les agrada mucho la idea de ser auror, y la verdad a mi no me convence del todo, además me faltaría acreditar un par de materias para poder ir.

–Eres una muy buena bruja ¿Por qué no ir? No creo que te afecte mucho no haber cursado esas materias

–Lo sé pero... eso de andar de aquí para allá buscando sabrá Dios a quien, ausentándome por meses en una misión de la cual no sabes si regresarás vivo... creo que no estoy hecha para ese tipo de vida, aunque te digo no me desagradaría trabajar en algo que tenga que ver con eso, ya sabes, en la seguridad de la comunidad mágica y muggle o algo que tenga que ver con relaciones internacionales... ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

–No lo sé.

–Si lo sabes, sé que lo sabes.

–Tienes razón, si lo sé... estoy viendo la posibilidad de viajar a Noruega para estudiar magia antigua y tal vez a América donde según me dijeron es un buen sitio para aprender nuevas formas de magia. –dijo Draco. Pero su pensamiento decía otra cosa: "pero ambas involucradas con las artes oscuras".

–No lo dices muy convencido... yo diría que es interesante estudiar esos tipos de magia, además eres muy buen estudiante, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

–No estoy preocupado por eso.

–Entonces ¿qué te preocupa?

Draco miró directo a los ojos de Hermione y dijo:

–Tu... tú eres lo que me preocupa –Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario– Hermione tengo algo muy importante que confesarte... No sé cómo decirlo pero... iré directo al punto: nuestra amistad no es lo que parece, todo es una farsa más para mí que para ti...

Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada ante esa confesión no podía articular palabra alguna.

–No... no entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir ¿cómo que una farsa? –dijo aturdida y nerviosa.

Draco sabía que lo que estaba apunto de decirle iba a provocar que lo odiara como nunca antes... pero tenía que hacerlo...

–Lo que quiero decir es que lo que ahora somos no es por ti ni por mí, sino por... por el Señor Tenebroso... él le ordenó a mi padre obligarme a que me acercara a ti y hacer que Harry se quedara solo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella y Ron estaban alejados de Harry desde hacía bastante tiempo, por los deberes escolares que de cierta forma habían sido una bendición y si a eso le añadíamos que todos ellos trataban de evitarse lo más que podían por todo lo que había ocurrido entre Harry y Lisle mientras menos se vieran mucho mejor. Pero todo eso que creían y que estaban seguros por que lo vieron con sus propios ojos que había ocurrido había sido un engaño pero no de Harry y Lisle si no de Voldemort y había involucrado a Draco Malfoy, el chico en el que había confiado ciegamente... Su nuevo "amigo" Draco, a pesar de que a Ron continuaba sin agradarle el chico de Slytherin pero lo toleraba por intervención de ella, de Hermione. Y ahora se estaba enterando de lo que realmente pasó y de la trampa o mejor dicho del plan que habían tramado para dejar solo y sin ningún apoyo a Harry... y lo peor era que lo habían conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo...

–Blaise ayudado por Crabbe y Goyle dejaron inconsciente a Potter y de esa forma pudiera hacerse pasar por él. Lisle no estaba dentro del plan pero consideraron que así matarían dos pájaroa de un solo tiro, Zabini la controló fácilmente con el Imperius y lo demás ya lo sabes.

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! –Hermione se levantó del pasto, estaba más que enfadada y comenzó a gritarle. Por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor– ¡YO CREÍ EN TI...! ¡ME VISTE SUFRIR POR TODO LO QUE PASÓ! ¡Y CÍNICAMENTE ME DECÍAS QUE TODO IBA A ESTAR BIEN CUANDO FUISTE TU EL CULPABLE! ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas de cólera– ¡TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE DEMOSTRARAS QUE NO ERAS LO QUE HARRY Y RON DECÍAN! ¡QUE MOSTRARAS QUE ERAS DIFERENTE! ¡Y AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE TE IMPORTÓ UN CARAJO!

–Tal vez sí... –contestó apaciblemente y con la cabeza gacha– al principio.

Hermione no lo escuchaba, sólo daba vueltas de aquí para allá completamente desesperada.

–Tengo que ir a ver a Harry –espetó enjugándose las lágrimas.

–Espera, primero deberíamos hablar con Weasley y luego...

–¡Y luego nada¡ –puntualizó con los ojos muy abiertos– Iré a ver a Ron, hablar con él y luego a Harry o al revés ¡Por Merlín! Ya no sé ni lo que digo –Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas concentrada en lo que haría.

–Aproveché la oportunidad.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

–Dijiste que había mandado la oportunidad que me diste por un tubo pero no fue así, te estoy demostrando que no soy el mismo de todos estos años y mucho menos el que conociste en el tren el primer año...

Flash Back

–Oh lo siento.

–No discúlpame a mí, no me fijé por dónde iba –contestó una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado y ojos color miel.

–¿Te ayudo? –dijo el rubio con el que había chocado.

–Seguro.

Entre los dos cargaron el baúl y lo colocaron en el portaequipaje de uno de los compartimentos vacíos.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué –dijo tomando asiento dentro del vagón.– ¿También es tu primer año?

–Sí, estoy algo nerviosa.

–Yo no, además toda mi familia ha ido a Hogwarts, ya es una tradición, incluso sé que voy a estar en la casa de Slytherin.

–¿Tu familia es de magos y brujas?

–Sí, sangre limpia por generaciones. Pero ¿qué me dices de tu familia?

–Pues soy la primera bruja de la familia y...

–¿Eres una sangre sucia? –preguntó en un tono despectivo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Qué es eso?

–Eres hija de muggles. –dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta indignado. La pequeña niña asintió con un toque de ingenuidad ante la afirmación del chico– Lamento haberme cruzado en el camino de alguien tan despreciable como tu...

Dicho esto, salió del compartimiento dejando a una Hermione desconcertada y ofendida ante las palabras del chico las cuales no sabía lo que realmente significaba pero lo descubriría.

Fin del Flash Back

–Aquella vez me insultaste sin conocerme.

–Lo sé... y ahora estoy rectificando, por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto, para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos.

–De acuerdo, –dijo más tranquila– iré a ver a Ron y después hablaremos con Harry para arreglar todo este embrollo y decirle lo que me acabas de decir... Deben de estar en el campo de Quidditch.

–Voy contigo.

–No... bueno sí... –suspiró– mejor alcánzame en veinte minutos, mientras terminan de entrenar y le empiezo a explicar a Ron.

Hermione salió corriendo rumbo al campo de Quidditch. Draco se quedó parado observándola alejarse, una angustia inundaba su pecho y sabía perfectamente el motivo pero continuaría sin que le importara nada.

–¿Todo bien, Draco? –se escuchó una voz tras él.

Draco volteó un tanto sorprendido a mirar a la persona que le hablaba....

Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo pronto ya está casi terminado, sin contar que ya al fin tengo Internet y así se me hace más sencillo actualizar que tener que ir con mi tía o a un cafe internet. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	4. Cap 3 Víctima o victimario

**Hola a todos ¿cómo han estando? perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero hasta ahora tengo un poquito de tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les esté agradando la historia espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en las fiestas y todavia te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y no te preocupes pronto podré cumplir algo de tus expectativas.**

**flaka: que bueno que te esté gustando y aquí te presento el próximo cap. espero no decepcionarte**

**Hickisu Misaki: Pues aunque no lo creas no muchos han leido el fic, no sé pienso que es el summary, la verdad no soy muy buena para resumir además que este tiene una trama algo compleja y otras cosas que no pueden aparecer ya que es sorpresa.**

**Tonylarl: si un poco de suspenso es lo que mentiene la trama y falta poco para que empiece algo bastante interesante.**

**Por último les adelanto que ahora voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, acabo de empezara trabajar y pues ahorita si se me cargó la chamba como para ponerme a escribir tranquilamente, así que por favor les pido paciencia y no olviden dejar REVIEWS que son los que me alientan a continuar. Ahora sí que venga el capítulo...**

**Capítulo 3: Víctima o victimario**

Los minutos que había pedido Hermione para hablar con Ron habían transcurrido.

Cuando llegó a los vestidores Harry salía con mala cara, pero él, Draco, siguió su camino sin inmutarse. Hermione estaba hablando con Ron que ya se había cambiado cuando entró.

–Mira ya llegó.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir? –preguntó seriamente Ron yendo directo al grano.

–¿Yo? –dijo un poco sorprendido Draco.

–Sí, –dijo Hermione halándolo del brazo hacia donde estaba Ron– dile lo que me dijiste en el lago.

–Ah sí –dijo como recordando de lo que hablaba la chica– lo del señor Oscuro y Harry... pues verás, él me dijo que tenía que buscar y encontrar la forma de separarlos de Harry... ¿y sabes qué?–preguntó haciendo una mueca de triunfo– lo logré...

–¡¿QUÉ?! –espetó Ron– entonces todo lo que ocurrió el día del baile y por lo que nos peleamos con Harry no es verdad y ahora él piensa que ya no nos importa lo que le ocurra y tu dices eso tan cínicamente.

Ron se acercó a Draco amenazadoramente pero Hermione se interpuso entre ambos.

–Ahora no, Ron. Primero debemos hablar con Harry y explicarle que todo fue un plan ideado por ya–sabes–quien.

–No tan deprisa, Granger –Draco tomó bruscamente del brazo a la chica la cual se asustó por la actitud del muchacho pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miro atemorizada y confusa– ustedes no hablarán con él porque lo echarían todo a perder –finalizó empujando a Hermione contra Ron.

–Pero eso es lo que queremos ¿o no? –inquirió sarcásticamente Ron.

–No, eso no es conveniente para mi Señor, así que los tendré que detener –concluyó sacando su varita y apuntando directo a Hermione.

Ambos chicos imitaron a Draco.

–Somos dos contra uno –advirtió Hermione.

–Desmaius –se escuchó una voz detrás de la chica que cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Ron se giró rápidamente pero otro rayo lo alcanzó y al igual que la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente.

–Te equivocaste, sangre sucia, estábamos en las mismas circunstancias dos contra dos, pero no contaron con el factor sorpresa –sonrió malévolamente y volteó a ver a su cómplice.

–Bien hecho, Draco, un poco más y el plan se arruina.

–¿Qué haremos con ellos? Si no regresan los empezarán a buscar y no es conveniente.

–No te alarmes, les daremos la especialidad de la casa que preparamos sólo para ellos y que el plan continúe como hasta ahora.

Draco y su acompañante hicieron que Ron y Hermione se tomaran la poción que traía, su efecto era igual que la maldición imperius, sólo que no podrían luchar contra ésta para poder liberarse, a menos que tomaran otra poción o la función de ésta se debilitara por el transcurso de siete días.

–Me voy, ya sabes qué hacer.

Draco asintió. Un par de minutos después Ron y Hermione volvieron en sí, algo confundidos se pusieron de pie mientras Draco les explicaba lo que tenían que hacer.

–Jugaremos mañana el último partido: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y en dos días ya saben que hay que hacer.

Los chicos asintieron y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas torres antes de la cena.

El partido se celebró el miércoles al mediodía. Ambos equipos jugaron excelente, fue realmente excitante pero todo estaba planeado, y eso incluía la derrota de los Slytherin. El equipo de Gryffindor celebró el triunfo en la sala común en la compañía de todos los alumnos de dicha casa con excepción de dos: Ron y Hermione, que terminado el partido se fueron rumbo al lago.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde los dos Gryffindor llegaron para unirse a la fiesta. Todos platicaban, gritaban y comían las golosinas y bocadillos que habían "tomado" de la cocina, así como cervezas de mantequilla y la hidromiel clandestinas. Harry estaba platicando con Dean y Neville cerca de la mesa de bebidas. Hermione se acercó a tomar una cerveza, apenas había abierto y dado el primer trago a la bebida cuando se desplomó, Ron y Harry corrieron en su auxilio, al ver que no reaccionaba Harry la tomó en brazos y abriéndose paso entre los alumnos salió junto con Ron por el retrato rumbo a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey los recibió e hizo salir mientras atendía a la chica. Momentos más tarde pudieron regresar a verla, ella estaba conciente pero se veía exhausta.

–Hola Mione ¿cómo estás? –dijo Harry preocupado.

–Bien, gracias por preocuparte.

–Para eso están los amigos –sentenció Ron.

– Si, amigos, sólo amigos pensó Harry pero inquirió: –¿Por qué nos separamos entonces? ¿Por qué no me dejaron explicar lo que pasó?

–Todo eso quedó en el pasado, sin contar que pasó tan rápido que ahora ya no importa si hiciste mal o no, o si fuimos nosotros, o si ocurrieron o no determinadas cosas, todos cometimos errores, después de todo no somos perfectos, lo que está en el pasado que se quede ahí, además a todo súmale que cada uno se fue enfrascando en lo que debía hacer que nos olvidamos de que pasara lo que pasara nuestra amistad debía de haber trascendido y nos alejamos sin darnos la oportunidad de hablar– dijo Hermione rápidamente sin detenerse.

–Señorita Granger basta con su monólogo, todavía está débil, lo que sea que haya bebido en esa cerveza o lo que haya comido en el resto del día le causó el debilitamiento y el desmayo.

–Pero, no comí nada fuera del comedor, a menos que... Draco me dio un par de caramelos ayer y además de eso...

–¿No tendrá uno de casualidad?

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron quien entendió el por qué lo hacía, ella le había obsequiado uno de los dulces.

–¿Es este? –Hermione asintió– No lo comí, lo guardé en el bolsillo desde que me lo diste.

Madame Pomfrey se llevó el dulce a examinar, cuando regresó dijo que no eran simples caramelos, contenían una poción muy avanzada y complicada que debilitaba al que la tomara. Sus efectos terminarían después de un día de reposo absoluto y un par de pociones revitalizantes.

–Tenía que ser Malfoy –espetó Harry.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, el chico de Slytherin apareció por la puerta de la enfermería postrado en una camilla e inconsciente. La enfermera lo recibió y lo primero que hizo fue revisar en sus bolsillos, encontró dulces y envolturas del caramelo envenenado, enseguida fue en busca de la poción que le había dado a Hermione para que reaccionara. Sin embargo, esto no lo hizo reanimarse, lo que obligó a la enfermera a llamar a Dumbledore y al profesor Snape. Después de haber echado a los Slytherin y a los Gryffindor asegurándoles a estos últimos que su amiga podría salir el viernes por la mañana ya que debía mantenerla en observación además de darle otras pociones para que se recuperara por completo.

El profesor Snape revisó al muchacho y después desvió su atención a los dichosos caramelos. Efectivamente había una poción extraña en ellos pero no entendía el por qué no había despertado el chico con el antídoto.

–Señorita Granger –dijo pausadamente– ¿tiene alguna idea de dónde consiguió el señor Malfoy estos dulces?

–Creo que los compró en Honey Dukes la ultima vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade.

–¿Cuántos comió usted?

–Sólo uno.

–Madame Pomfrey ¿cuántas envolturas encontró en los bolsillos del chico?

–Tres.

El profesor Dumbledore únicamente observaba y meditaba sobre lo sucedido.

–Tomó más de la poción que la señorita Granger –dijo– por eso es que no despierta. Poppy continúa dándole la poción que debe de tomar y esperemos. Mientras se encuentre estable que descanse, de otra forma habrá que trasladarlo a San Mungo.

La enfermera asintió y entró a su despacho.

–Usted, señorita Granger, descanse, mañana sus amigos vendrán a visitarla antes de las clases y deben encontrarla mucho mejor que hoy– ordenó con una tierna sonrisa observándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

Dumbledore y Snape se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Hermione miró hacia dónde se hallaba Draco profundamente dormido y una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se dibujó en el rostro del chico y como si ella supiera que la estaba mirando también le sonrió.

Nadie lo sabía pero el plan estaba marchando mejor de lo que pensaban y faltaba poco para que empezara la acción.

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar REVIEWS díganme que les pareció y lo que no. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...**

**Saludos a todos**

**Mariana : )**


	5. Cap 4 Confrontaciones

**Hola!!!!! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero tener REVIEWS por favor. No vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos a todos, Mariana.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Confrontaciones**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor que el día anterior. Tal y como Dumbledore había dicho, Harry y Ron fueron a verla antes de que comenzaran las clases.

–Te ves mucho mejor que ayer –dijo Ron sonriendo.

–Con las pociones que me dio Madame Pomfrey ya me siento mucho mejor.

–¿Cuándo te vamos a tener regañándonos de nuevo? –dijo Harry.

–Muy gracioso –contestó fingiendo enfado–. Creo que me podré presentar a la cena de hoy, pero no se los aseguro.

–Bueno, pequeña, –susurró Harry– nos tenemos que ir a desayunar.

–Oye ¿y Malfoy? –cuestionó Ron tomando la mano de Hermione para llamar su atención.

–Creo que ya despertó pero dice Snape que va a necesitar el triple de pociones y de descanso que yo.

–Le fue peor que a ti –opinó Harry mirando hacia donde yacía dormido el Slytherin.

–Basta de charla, vayan a desayunar o no les dará tiempo.

Los Gryffindor se despidieron de Hermione para dirigirse al comedor a desayunar y después ir a clases.

Hermione, por su parte, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama del convaleciente chico de Slytherin.

–Buenos días, dormilón –saludó la chica.

–Que... tal... –contestó quedamente.

–Te traigo tu medicina –Hermione mostró un frasco verde oscuro–. Ten, bébelo todo.

Draco ayudado por Hermione bebió el contenido del frasco y volvió a recostarse mientras ella regresaba los más rápido que pudo a su cama para que Madame Pomfrey no la descubriera. Draco ahora sólo tenía que aparentar la debilidad para que continuase en la enfermería todo el día.

Madame Pomfrey le llevó al chico una poción que debía tomar y a ambos chicos las sirvió el desayuno.

El día pasaba tranquila y lentamente en la enfermería, a diferencia de los pasillos donde los alumnos iban y venían de una clase a otra. Harry estaba feliz porque había recuperado a sus amigos, lo que le faltaba ahora era recuperar la confianza total de ambos y sobre todo de Hermione y explicarle el porqué él y Lisle se habían besado. Después de comer Harry y Ron fueron a su última clase del día y después irían a ver si Hermione ya podía salir.

Fueron los últimos en salir del salón de encantamientos y se dirigían a la enfermería cuando se toparon con Lisle.

–Hola, Lis –saludó Harry.

–Hola, Harry. Hola, Ron–contestó con una sonrisa– ¿Van a ver a Mione?

–Sí...

–La saludan de mi parte. Nos vemos.

La chica desapareció por un pasillo mientras que ellos continuaron su camino.

–Ella te quiere –dijo de pronto Harry.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

–No lo sé.

–No mientas.

–No lo hago... Después de que salí del comedor caminé por los pasillos para tranquilizarme, escuché pasos y ya no supe más hasta no sé cuanto tiempo después que fue cuando Hermione y Malfoy salieron del castillo... lo demás ya lo sabes.

–Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

–Lisle me reclamó y tiene la misma duda que yo... Tengo la leve sospecha, y se lo dije, que usaron la maldición Imperius.

–Por eso ella y tu...

–No, sólo ella, yo... sabes que pongo resistencia a la maldición, así que no pudieron utilizarla en mi... fue con una poción multijugos, no encuentro una explicación mejor... de hecho por eso Malfoy y yo peleamos y todo el colegio se enteró de lo que había pasado.

En ese momento entraron a la enfermería y en ella se hallaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Madame Pomfrey rodeando la cama de Hermione, lo que asustó a los Gryffindors.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Harry al entrar.

–Señor Potter, señor Weasley.

–¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ron al notar que no estaba en la cama.

Los profesores intercambiaron miradas hasta que escucharon la respuesta por parte de McGonagall.

–Lamento decirlo pero... no sabemos qué ocurrió, hace unos instantes llegamos después que Poppy nos informó que la señorita Granger había desaparecido.

–Se la llevaron...

–¿Señor Malfoy? –dijo Snape.

–¿Qué está diciendo?¿Cómo que se la llevaron?– interrogó la profesora McGonagall.

–Escuché voces... –contestó– vi a unos hombres... que se la llevaban... desaparecieron con... un traslador.

–Ya veo –dijo Dumbledore– Minerva, Severus, acompáñenme... señor Malfoy, ya hablaré con usted, por ahora tome su poción y descanse que todavía le hace falta. En tanto ustedes dos –dijo mirando a los Gryffindors– Vayan a su sala después de cenar y no intenten nada.

Los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que les pedían y no retar la buena disposición que siempre había tenido Dumbledore para con ellos. Bajaron a cenar pero no comieron nada, la noche pasaba lenta, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora... no pudieron dormir más de media hora seguida.

A la mañana siguiente todo continuaba como de costumbre para todos excepto Harry y Ron quienes tuvieron que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

–Hemos estado investigando con muchas personas el posible paradero de la señorita Granger y es posible que la hayan llevado a un escondite de ya-saben-quien –los chicos se alarmaron al oír eso. Pero McGonagall hizo un ademán para que la dejasen continuar hablando– No creemos que esté con Él... todavía tenemos que ver unos últimos detalles para que la Orden vaya por ella. Y ustedes jovencitos –dijo con tono autoritario, muy distinto al que había estado usando para dar la explicación– asistirán normalmente a clase, sin ninguna excusa, y más les vale que los vea después de la comida en mi clase. Ahora vayan a desayunar.

Los chicos salieron sin poder reclamar nada hasta que salieron al pasillo.

–¿Cómo vamos a estar tranquilos sabiendo que está cerca de ya-sabes-quien? –soltó Ron.

–Tenemos que ayudar... algo les falta ¿pero qué?

–Tal vez Malfoy nos podría decir o lo podríamos amenazar para que nos diga todo lo que sabe. (N/A: Aquí una amiga defendió a Draco siendo que a ella no le agrada en lo más mínimo y cada que puedo le hago burla. Digo quien no defendería a un chico enfermito y tan lindo como él  )

–Buena idea, pero no podemos ir ahora. Vamos a desayunar y luego a clase... ya oíste a McGonagall, iremos a ver a Malfoy después de Transformaciones.

Harry estaba sumamente nervioso, no quería perderla y no lo permitiría así tuviera que morir para evitarlo. Ron estaba igual que Harry, ensimismados y sin poner atención en las clases que les daban recomendaciones de último minuto (por así decirlo) respecto a sus futuras carreras.

A la hora de la comida pasaron por la enfermería buscando a Malfoy pero estaba siendo visitado por Snape así que no pudieron entrar y decidieron ir al comedor y después con McGonagall a su clase.

Lento, muy lento, a veces parecía que el reloj caminaba hacia atrás pero al fin concluyó la clase y McGonagall los llamó.

–Los quiero ver en la cena, ¿entendido? –los chicos asintieron– La Orden halló el lugar donde está Hermione, bastante lejos pero hoy irán por ella. Todo saldrá bien, no se preocupen.

Los chicos salieron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor desviándose un poco por la enfermería pero Draco estaba ocupado en una revisión de su estado de salud.

Los chicos tuvieron, entonces que ir a la sala común y después al comedor para que McGonagall los viera allí y pensara que no estaban tramando algo. Al concluir la cena tuvieron que ir a la sala común sin oportunidad de desviarse a ningún lado porque los estaban vigilando muy de cerca. Pasadas las nueve de la noche tuvieron la oportunidad de poder escabullirse debajo de la capa invisible.

Cuando estuvieron fuera se dirigieron rápidamente a la enfermería.

–Dicen que la tercera es la vencida –comentó Ron.

–Ni lo digas. Porque también dicen que no hay quinto malo y vaya a hacerla de malas que alguien nos descubra.

Al entrar en la enfermería sólo había una pequeña vela encendida al lado de la cama de Draco. Los Gryffindor se acercaron y vieron que estaba dormido, lo cual no les importó y lo despertaron.

–¿Qué dem...?

–Cállate, Malfoy –dijo inmediatamente Harry apuntándolo con la varita.

–¿Qué quieren?

–¿Dónde está Hermione? Sabemos que debes de saberlo... –amenazó Ron.

–¿Y creen que se los voy a decir tan fácilmente?

–Si quieres que Hermione esté bien y en verdad la consideras como una amiga, nos lo dirás. –sentenció Harry.

–Es peligroso, además Dumbledore ya lo sabe.

–Y queremos ir a ayudar.

–No sabrán cómo llegar, necesitaría mostrárselos.

–Si ellos pueden llegar ¿por qué nosotros no?

–Porque ellos tienen un mapa que hizo Snape y le di las indicaciones sobre cómo llegar y ustedes no.

–Está bien –dijo Harry.

Draco se levantó y cogió su ropa para vestirse ya que traía puesto el pijama, no tardó más de tres minutos cuando los tres se dirigían hacia la salida con un Draco todavía débil, la decisión de rescatar a Hermione y varias miradas siguiéndolos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar REVIEWS para que me digan qué les pareció, que no y si quieren alguna sugerencia.**


	6. Cap 5 La profundidad de las palabras

**Hola lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado bastante ocupada.**

**Harlet:** Si lo sé soy muy mala, lamento no decirte nada de lo que trata la historia pero quiero que sea sorpresa, pero ya sabes cómo va a ir mas o menos.

Bueno les dejo el cap. es corto pero la musa no dio para más...

**Capítulo 5: La profundidad de las palabras**

Pronto a la sombra de la noche se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido y continuaron su camino hasta un pequeño claro donde Draco empezó a buscar algo.

–¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Ron.

–Por acá –dijo Draco y siguió caminando lo más rápido que sus aún "débiles" piernas le permitían.

Volvió a parar unos minutos después cayendo al suelo, Harry y Ron corrieron a levantarlo, tenía que seguirlos guiando. Al instante que los Gryffindor se acercaron a alzarlo, Draco sonrió y los tres desaparecieron. Al siguiente momento se encontraban en un gran salón los tres tumbados en el suelo.

El sitio era un lugar lóbrego y espeluznante, la oscuridad que reinaba no dejaba ver mucho pero se podía sentir que estaban en una especie de cámara de piedra, húmeda y fría, se podía escuchar el goteo del agua cayendo sobre la roca haciendo un leve eco.

De pronto un par de antorchas que se hallaban en las paredes se encendieron dándoles la oportunidad de ponerse en pie y alzar la varita listos para atacar. Draco había quedado inconsciente, en apariencia estaban solos.

–¿A dónde demonios nos trajo? –inquirió Harry claramente molesto.

–Con... Hermione –contestó Ron apuntando al fondo de la cámara.

Hermione se encontraba acostada sobre una especie de cama de piedra. Los dos chicos corrieron hacia ella olvidándose de Draco, pero antes de llegar una especie de campo de fuerza rechazó a los intrusos e hizo que ambos chicos salieran disparados al lado opuesto quedando bastante aturdidos.

Draco que permanecía tumbado en el suelo, se incorporó sin trabajo alguno ya que nunca había quedado inconsciente, avanzó hacia Hermione y para sorpresa de los Gryffindors pudo llegar hasta ella. Murmuró algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar y entonces la chica se levantó de su lecho y caminó al lado de Draco.

–Her... mio... ne –dijo Harry.

–Bienvenido, Harry –dijo la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.

Harry la miró con incertidumbre y volteó a mirar a Ron que se encontraba igual que él, sentado contra la pared en el frío suelo observando atónito.

Entonces varios ojos brillaron en la penumbra reflejando en ellos la luz de las antorchas al tiempo, también, que se encendían otras que iluminaron mejor el lugar, mostrando que alrededor de la estancia y hacia la parte de atrás de Draco y Hermione se encontraban un buen número de mortífagos con sus túnicas negras cubriendo el paso de varias posibles salidas. Los mortífagos comenzaron a avanzar rodeándolos y llegando casi hasta Harry y Ron.

–Draco –se oyó una voz áspera. Los mortífagos abrieron una brecha dejando pasar al dueño de la voz. –Buen trabajo –dijo poniendo una de sus pálidas y cetrinas manos sobre el hombro del chico. –Mi querida Hermione –continuó ahora posando su otra mano en el hombro de la chica que volteó a mirarlo de forma arrogante –bien hecho.

–No puede ser –dijo Harry en un murmullo.

Voldemort tomó su varita, apuntó directo a Ron y tras unas palabras, un haz de luz verde salió directo a él.

Por la mente de Harry pasó lo peor (n/a: y por la mía también), un sin fin de recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, sobretodo para él. El rayo golpeó a Ron, sin embargo, bajo la mirada atónita de Harry, un mortífago se acercó a ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo y sacudir un poco su túnica. Entonces, se dirigió hacia Hermione y Draco.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Voldemort.

–Sí, mi Lord.

Harry sintió que un puñal se le clavaba por la espalda, de Draco podía esperar lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, pero no de sus dos mejores amigos ¿qué había ocurrido¿Cómo ellos podían haberlo traicionado? Todos sus recuerdos que hacía unos minutos habían llegado a su mente: remembranzas, aventuras, momentos felices, románticos y tristes se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes que cae con el más leve roce de viento.

Juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logró ponerse de pie, sosteniendo aguerridamente la varita dispuesto a combatir solo.

–Eres idéntico a tus padres, Potter, igual de iluso, creyendo que puedes derrotarme estando en mis dominios. Tu madre murió para protegerte y tu padre para protegerla junto contigo, pero ahora estás solo...

"Solo... solo... solo..."

Esa palabra resonó con fuerza en su cabeza junto con las palabras que una vez le había dicho Hermione: "Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos" pero ahora no era así...

–No tienes a nadie... –continuó hablando– a nadie que te ayude o que se atreva a dar su vida por la tuya.

"¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré"

"A él no, por favor. Te lo ruego. Mátame a mí en su lugar..."

–Pap� mamá. –susurró.

–Están muertos por tu culpa, pero no te preocupes, dentro de muy poco los verás, ya no tienes porqué luchar, no te queda nada, ni nadie.

"Es verdad, todos han sufrido por mi culpa: mis padres, Sirius, murieron; mis amigos prefirieron alejarse de mí e ir con el que ganaría (por lo menos no morirán, suficiente con lo que han tenido que soportar a mi lado todo este tiempo)... No me queda nadie"

–Crucio.

Harry sintió el efecto de la maldición por todo el cuerpo, pero por suerte no duró mucho. Calló de rodillas y alzó la mirada y vio a sus amigos sonriendo. Por segunda vez sintió el dolor punzante de la maldición ocasionando que tuviera que apoyar sus manos en el suelo. Estaba a punto de volver a ponerse de pie, cuando por tercera vez sintió la tortura, dejándolo aún más débil y casi sin sentido en el suelo.

–¿Lo ves, Potter? No hay nadie que te ayude, estás solo...

Harry se veía cansado, tenía el rostro apoyado en el frío suelo y se estaba dejando vencer, después de todo no le quedaba nada ni nadie. ¿Qué podía pedir cuando sus padres, su padrino y sus amigos ya no estaban con él?

"No lo escuches, no estás solo, nunca lo estarás"

"Te tienes a ti mismo, sólo confía, Harry, confía"

"No te dejes vencer... tu puedes contra ellos, confía"

Harry miró directo a sus tres compañeros y se puso en pié reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y armándose de valor y esperanzas renovadas gracias a las voces que había escuchado.

–Vaya, Potter, tienes agallas –dijo Draco.

–Sí... y peleo por lo que creo y no por lo que otros me digan, nunca me volvería un traidor a mis principios...

"Traidor... traidor... traidor..."

Ahora era la mente de Draco en la que hacía mella aquella palabra, pero ¿por qué?

"Traidor... traidor... traidor... traidor..."

–"Demonios" –pensó– "¿en qué los he metido?"

"Gracias por su información, señor Malfoy, llegaremos puntuales, recuérdelo, a media noche"

–"¿Qué hora es?" –miró el reloj y faltaban quince minutos para la hora –"Tengo que retrasar cualquier cosa estos minutos"

–Ríndete –dijo– así no será tan doloroso... para ti.

–En tus sueños de opio, Malfoy.

–Furnuculus.

–Impedimenta.

Los hechizos entre ambos chicos salían uno tras otro, atacando y defendiéndose de su oponente. Los mortífagos sólo eran espectadores y una que otra vez tenían que protegerse de los hechizos que rebotaban o se desviaban.

–¡Basta! –gritó Voldemort– Creo que ha sido suficiente, ya te divertiste, deja que los demás también lo hagan. Hermione, Ron, su turno.–Harry estaba agitado y respiraba entrecortadamente– Vamos a ver, Potter, si eres tan valiente como para atacar a tus traidores amigos.

¿Atacarlos? Defenderse tal vez¿pero atacar a Ron, su único y mejor amigo desde que entró a Hogwarts, y a Hermione, la chica a la que amaba?

–Expelliarmus –gritaron al unísono provocando que Harry fuera a chocar contra una columna y soltara la varita.

–Accio varita –exclamó Draco.

–Muy bien, Harry, despídete... Avada... Kedavra... –sentenció Voldemort.

El rayo mortal se dirigió a Harry bajo la mirada de espasmo de Draco al no haber podido retrasar ese momento unos instantes más.

Harry observó el haz de luz dirigirse hacia él y lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos la cabeza como única protección...

Espero poder terminar el otro capítulo pronto pero por favor dejen REVIEWS

Saludos a todos

Mariana


	7. Cap 6 Comienza la batalla

**Hola de nuevo a todos, lamento haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo pero con los trabajos de la escuelas y otras cosas que he tenido que hacer no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero aquí estoy no he muerto...**

**Monik: **que gusto que me hayas escrito, y espero pronto poder leer tu fic porque ni de eso he tenido tiempo, pero me estarás leyendo por ahí con algún review.

**Iki: **Ya sé que dije en al menos dos semanas lo publicaba pero se me atravesaron los trabajos de fin de curso, la participaciónen un evento en el palacio de minería (verdad Faby? padrísimo no?) y pues hasta ahora tuve tiempo, sólo espero no demorarme tanto en el siguiente

**Herlet: **si te quejabas que ya ma había tardado no sé que dirás ahora que como que el tiempo fue demasiado pero se que me entiendes.

**Paz:** Que gusto que te pueda ver por aquí o por allá (o en la fac., espero que tengamos alguna materia juntas o sino pues por mail) Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. RECOMENDACIÓN: al final de la página dándole click en _subit review _puedes dejar tu opinión, digo, es algo más sencillo que estar abriendo el correo, pero como gustes...

**Faby: **A ti si te voy a ver en por lo menos una clase, así que podrás seguir leyendo directo del cuaderno donde escribo la historia...

Besos a todas. Y sin más aquí les presento el capítulo...

**Capítulo 6: Comienza la batalla.**

Harry observó el haz de luz dirigirse hacia él y lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos la cabeza como única protección, sorpresivamente el hechizo rebotó y dio a uno de los mortífagos que cayó muerto al frío suelo. Un escudo con el emblema de Hogwarts había aparecido de la nada para protección de Harry.

–Dumbledore –musitó Voldemort.

–Así es, Tom.

De entre los mortífagos salieron varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix y aurores, menguando en gran parte sus fuerzas. La batalla había comenzado. Haces de luces de colores iban y venían por todos lados, rebotando en las paredes. Snape apareció acercándose a Draco y entregándole dos pequeños frascos le dijo:

–Ya sabes que hacer, ve con Potter y que te ayude.

Draco sin preguntar nada se abrió paso entre mortífagos y aurores hasta llegar donde se hallaba Harry, sin darse cuenta que un par de rojos ojos lo seguían mientras daba instrucciones a Ron y a Hermione.

Draco llegó donde Harry y apuntándolo un haz de luz verde salió de la varita e inmediatamente después se cubrió tras el escudo en el que se hallaba Harry.

–¿Estás bien, Potter?

–Sí, pero... ¿por qué...

–Más tarde las explicaciones, necesito que me ayudes a darle esto a Granger y a Weasley.

–¿Para qué?

–Confía en mi. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que vimos en Transformaciones con los amuletos Caravaca? –Harry asintió– pues hoy vamos a ver que tanta atención pusiste en clase y cuanta fe le tienes a los amuletos.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, pero para Harry fue suficiente notar algo de sinceridad en el Slytherin. Tomó el frasco y salió junto con Draco de su momentánea protección que desapareció al instante.

Buscaron a Ron y a Hermione con la mirada, lo cual no les costó mucho ya que se dirigían hacia ellos, antes que llegaran les lanzaron un _desmaius_, corrieron hacia ellos e hicieron que bebieran la poción para después lanzarles un _enervate_.

–Eres un desleal, Malfoy –dijo Ron en cuanto recuperó la conciencia– ahora tendrás que pagar por haber traicionado a nuestro Señor.

–¿No funcionó? –preguntó asustado Harry.

–Tuvo que funcionar, pero necesita tiempo para que actúe.

–¿Cuánto?

–No sé... diles algo que los haga reaccionar.

–Ron¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Todas nuestras aventuras, siempre hemos sido amigos...

–Ahora tenemos nuevos y mejores amigos –dijo Hermione– Cru...

"Lo amas, no puedes hacerle daño"

"Son amigos, casi un hermano, pelea a su lado"

"Unan sus fuerzas para vencer la oscuridad"

Hermione soltó la varita y cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con fuerza la cabeza. Ron, por el contrario, permaneció de pie y después de parpadear varias veces miró a su alrededor bastante extrañado, como si acabara de salir de un sueño.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó.

Ron observó a su alrededor y se la vino a la mente inmediatamente cuando Draco lo estaba amenazando en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch. Alzó la varita apuntando directo al Slytherin pero Harry que estaba ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie corrió hacia ellos interponiéndose entre ambos.

–Harry, quítate, es un traidor.

–Ron, escúchame, quiero que busques la forma de salir de aquí, llévate a Hermione... los alcanzaremos después, tengan cuidado...

–Pero... –dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron.

–Nada, váyanse.

Hermione y Ron corrieron en dirección contraria de donde estaban Harry y Draco. En la primer puerta que vieron despejada salieron encontrándose con un pasillo largo y oscuro.

–_Lumus _–murmuró Hermione–. Esto parece un laberinto.

Ron que iba tras ella también encendió la varita.

–Vamos –dijo Ron– tenemos que encontrar una salida –tomó de la mano a Hermione y reuniendo todo el valor que podía emprendieron la marcha internándose en esa profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraban.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con la primera encrucijada ¿por dónde ir? Izquierda, derecha o continuar de frente, todo era cuestión de suerte, no había forma de saber hacia qué punto se encontraba la salida, si es que había una. Decidieron ir hacia la izquierda, de frente y luego otra vez hacia la izquierda, así una y otra vez hasta que por fin vieron una luz al final de uno de los interminables pasillos, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia ese punto. Para su desgracia no se trataba de la salida.

–Estúpidos –se oyó una voz siseante– ¿creyeron que podrían salir tan fácilmente de aquí?

Habían regresado al sitio donde se libraba aún la batalla de la que supuestamente tenían que alejarse. Los haces de luz continuaban yendo y viniendo por toda la sala con la única diferencia de que había muchos cuerpos de aurores como mortífagos tirados por todos lados, también había contados alumnos de séptimo año de las cuatro casas, entre ellos Luke y Lisle, quienes habían pedido a los maestros que les permitieran participar y si no de cualquier modo iban a buscar la forma de poder ayudar.

Unan sus fuerzas para vencer la oscuridad

Hermione y Ron cruzaron miradas algo interrogantes y después entendieron. Esa batalla no era sólo de Harry o de Draco o de la Orden del Fénix, era de todos, incluso de ellos, simplemente ahora la idea de buscar una salida les parecía realmente absurda. El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción así que iban a ayudar.

Sin tener que meditarlo más comenzaron a combatir en contra de Voldemort. Mientras hechizos iban y venían se acercaba cada vez más el momento en el que Harry y Voldemort se enfrentarían cara a cara una vez más.

Draco también se enfrentaba a sus compañeros de casa ¿quién lo diría?

–Así que preferiste a esos estúpidos que a tus amigos de toda la vida –dijo Blaise.

–Ustedes que saben de amistad, sólo el interés es el que los mueve –contestó Draco.

–Lo mismo que tu –replicó Pansy– estamos cortados con la misma tijera.

En otra parte de la cámara los mellizos Binder descansaban un poco escondiéndose tras una columna.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Luke.

–Bien ¿y tu? –quiso saber Lisle.

–Muy bien.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

–Aquí está lo que necesitamos –contestó sacando de él bolsillo de su túnica varios colgantes en forma de un plato pequeño de color gris, cada una con una piedra de diferente color en el centro y alrededor de ellas había una inscripción con signos extraños– una para cada uno.

–¿Sólo cinco? (N/A: eso me sonó como a un grupo musical, no sé a ustedes)

–Una la tiene Neville, la otra yo... estas dos dáselas a Ron y a Hermione, yo le daré las otras a Harry y a Malfoy... ah, y ésta es tuya...

–Gracias –dijo a punto de irse de ahí.

–Lis –llamó su hermano–, con cuidado.

Lisle asintió y junto a su hermano salió de su escondite tratando de alcanzar su objetivo de entregar los amuletos.

–Desmaius –el sujeto cayó sin sentido al suelo tras la mirada sorprendida del Slytherin– Cuídate la espalda, Malfoy.

–Seguro, Binder.

–Ponte esto, ya sabes que hacer –dicho esto se alejó en busca de Harry.

Los hechizos disminuyeron, muchos mortífagos se internaron en el laberinto seguidos de varios aurores. La sala había quedado bastante vacía. Voldemort se había para do en el centro de la habitación, una mueca se dibujaba en su cetrino rostro de serpiente como si de una sonrisa se tratase.

–Bien hecho –dijo– todavía hay calidad en la escuela a la que asisten.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacía él.

–Muy bien, aquí me tienen¿qué piensan hacer ahora? –recorrió su mirada entre los que estaban ahí– Veamos, Malfoy ¿te vas a atrever a enfrentarme?

–Todos te vamos a enfrentar –contestó.

–¿Aunque te cueste la vida, mi querido traidor?

–Sí. –contestó firmemente.

–¿Y que me dices de la vida de tu padre? –eso desconcertó al chico– Así es, si tu levantas esa varita en mi contra tu padre sufrirá las consecuencias y después continuaré con tu madre ¿estás dispuesto a asesinarlos?

Draco apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y en su cara se dibujó la furia y la impotencia.

–Veo que ya todos tienen su collarcito... todos excepto... –dijo analizándolos uno a uno y posando su intensa mirada en Hermione– la mejor bruja que ha existido en Hogwarts después de Lily Evans –opinó mirando de soslayo a Harry– lástima que vayas a terminar igual que ella.

Comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar levantaron su varita apuntando a Voldemort. Lisle que conservaba el amuleto para Hermione comenzó a moverse hacia ella lentamente. De pronto un haz de luz salió de la nada dirigiéndose a Lisle pero golpeando a Luke, quien se atravesó para proteger a su hermana. Lastimado cayó sobre la chica. Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia ellos, mientras que el resto permanecía en guardia buscando la fuente del hechizo que había herido a Luke.

De detrás del umbral de una de las tantas puertas apareció una mujer que Harry conocía muy bien.

–Bellatrix, que gusto verte –siseó Voldemort.

–Mi señor, no podía permitirles que lo dañaran.

Luke yacía en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermana. Lisle estaba llorando, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera herido.

–Estoy bien –dijo para tranquilizar a su hermana.

–Estás débil, el hechizo te hizo bastante daño –citó Hermione– no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.

–Estoy bien –insistió comenzando a ponerse de pie.

Ron se dio cuenta que Luke no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido, por su hermana era capaz de todo, lo sabía muy bien, y cómo no, si él haría exactamente lo mismo por Ginny.

–Vamos –animó Ron extendiéndole la mano a Luke para ayudarlo a pararse– tenemos que movernos de aquí.

Ron ayudó a Luke a moverse de ahí. Hermione tomó a Lisle de la mano y la haló con ella mientras recibía el amuleto.

Bellatrix comenzó a caminar hacia su señor pero no pudo llegar porque frente a ella apareció Remus Lupin y Severus Snape.

–Vaya, consiguieron salir del laberinto.

–Ahora es nuestro turno de enfrentarte –amenazó Remus– por Sirius...

–Y por Dumbledore –terminó Snape.

–Y por todos los que han padecido tus atrocidades, Tom –finalizó Dumbledore apareciendo atrás de Voldemort

–Ahora o nunca –dijo Harry caminando y parándose en el centro cara a cara con Voldemort y con sus amigos atrás de él listos para atacar...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Porfa dejen REVIEWS

Mariana


	8. Cap 7 Fe, esperanza y olvido

HOLA sigo aquí (creo) siento haberme demorado pero luego se presenta cierto síntoma que me dice no hagas nada y pues yo que lo obedezco pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo.

Capítulo 7: Fe, esperanza y olvido 

–Ahora o nunca –dijo Harry caminando y parándose en el centro cara a cara con Voldemort y con sus amigos atrás de él listos para atacar...

Se colocaron en formación, unos al lado de Harry y otros tras él. Sólo hubo una persona que dudó en moverse a su sitio: Draco Malfoy. No sabía que ocurriría con sus padres cuando atacara a Voldemort, estaba indeciso de hacerlo.

Un roce en su mano lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Hermione lo había tomado de la mano embargándolo de una calidez tan reconfortante que lo motivó, sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo más, a moverse y tomar su sitio dispuesto a pelear aunque otros tuvieran que sufrir y más tarde tuviera que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

–¡Nunca podrán derrotarme, nunca!

–¡Nunca digas nunca, Voldemort! –apuntó Harry levantando su varita, de la cual salió una intensa luz verde que chocó con otro haz que provenía de la varita de Voldemort.

Dumbledore se desplazó hacia el grupo que precedía Harry mientras una nueva luz ahora roja se unía a la de Harry. Uno a uno fueron levantando sus varitas saliendo de ellas diversas luces de colores, amarilla, rosa, violeta, azul, naranja, que se fueron concentrando en uno solo volviendo cada vez más poderoso el desprendimiento de energía.

–No lo derrotarán, no lo permitiré –sentenció Bellatrix saliendo de su estupefacción.

Pero antes que pudiera conjurar algún maleficio cayó al suelo sin vida. El efecto de tres diferentes hechizos sobre la bruja ocasionaron que su corazón se detuviera (N/A: Creo que lloraré una semana, espero que se note el sarcasmo) Fue entonces cuando la atención de los adultos se centró en los siete adolescentes y Voldemort.

Exactamente en el punto donde hacían coalición los rayos de luz, empezó a formarse una burbuja cada vez más y más grande de una cegadora luz blanca. Justo en ese momento se alcanzaron a distinguir tres diferentes siluetas, la de dos hombres y la de una mujer, que también apuntaban con sus varitas a Voldemort y se encontraban tras él.

A Harry se le iluminó la vista y el corazón le comenzó a latir aún más rápido al reconocerlos y verlos apoyándolo ahí.

"No estás solo, nunca lo estarás, Harry, recuérdalo"

–Mamá.

"No te dejes vencer, Harry, juntos pueden contra esta maldad"

–Papá.

"Siempre te apoyaremos, aunque no físicamente, estaremos ahí"

–Sirius.

–Ellos te apoyan y nosotros también –puntualizó Ron que estaba a su lado.

–Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos –sentenció Hermione.

–Todos unidos –concretó Neville que se hallaba tras él.

La luz blanca y cegadora comenzó a envolverlos a todos, incluyendo a Remus, Snape y Dumbledore. El tiempo se detuvo, no supieron si fueron segundos, minutos u horas lo que tardó en extinguirse el resplandor, cuando pudieron abrir nuevamente los ojos frente a ellos sólo había un montón de prendas exactamente en el lugar donde había estado parado Voldemort. Se miraron extrañados unos a otros hasta que una voz rompió el silencio.

–Se ha ido, después de tantos años al fin murió –dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada.

–Entonces... ¿Nunca más volverá? –inquirió Harry agitadamente.

–Nunca digas nunca, Harry. Por lo que respecta a Voldemort podemos estar tranquilos, ahora si está muerto.

–Que bueno –respiró tranquilo Harry antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo.

Hermione corrió hacia él.

–Está exhausto, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo.

–No es el único –pronunció Luke antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

–¡Luke! –Lisle corrió en su ayuda. Vio que sobre su pecho estaba el amuleto que les habían dado, pero no estaba íntegro– Por Merlín –murmuró antes que varios aurores entraran.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí –informó uno de ellos– el laberinto comienza a derrumbarse.

–Muy bien –habló Dumbledore visiblemente cansado– Remus, encárgate de los señores Potter y Binder, llévalos a San Mungo. Los demás iremos a Hogwarts. Severus, por favor.

–Síganme, aquí está el traslador.

Remus ayudado por uno de los aurores pusieron a Harry y a Luke sobre una camilla.

–Yo quiero ir con mi hermano –espetó Lisle.

Snape miró impaciente a Lisle, pero ésta miraba a Dumbledore.

–Que vaya –opinó.

Remus junto con Lisle, Luke, Harry y dos aurores desaparecieron justo antes de que temblara la construcción y comenzara a derrumbarse la cámara en la que se hallaban.

–Debemos darnos prisa, tomen el traslador.

Todos tomaron el zapato que había hecho aparecer Snape y en poco tiempo todos se encontraron tirados en el frío piso de la enfermería.

–Por Merlín. ¿qué es todo esto? –dijo Madame Pomfrey al verlos llegar cansados, sucios, con las túnicas rasgadas y con varias heridas.

–Poppy, atiéndelos –pidió Dumbledore.

–Profesor Dumbledore ¿está usted bien?

–Sí, sólo que ya no estoy para estos trotes –contestó débilmente.

–Acuéstese, profesor, deje que lo revise. Ustedes, esperen por allá.

El profesor Dumbledore obedeció y se recostó en una de las camas de la enfermería con ayuda de madame Pomfrey y Snape.

Mientras, afuera el sol comenzaba a brillar intensamente dando paso a un nuevo día.

–Déjalo, Poppy, yo sé lo que tengo, es la edad, el cansancio, lo que único que me quedaba por hacer ya lo hice, ahora puedo descansar.

–No diga eso, profesor.

–Es la verdad... trae a los muchachos... –pidió.

Madame Pomfrey hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Los chicos a paso lento se acercaron y rodearon la cama donde yacía el director.

–Neville, Hermione, Ron... y Draco, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, se han convertido en unos grandes magos y una excelente bruja... han tenido que enfrentarse a muchos peligros a su corta edad... además han tenido que afrontar difíciles decisiones sin importarles las consecuencias y estoy seguro que les esperan muchas cosas más por hacer y por pasar... Siempre tengan fe, y guarden una esperanza que los aliente desde el fondo de su corazón. Hermione, Ron, díganle a Harry que todo estará bien, que lo hizo excelente, ni siquiera yo lo habría hecho mejor. Apoyen a Lisle, está pasando momentos muy difíciles díganle que todo quedará en el recuerdo y podrá continuar un día a la vez.

Hermione, Ron y Neville tenían los ojos nublados, sabían a la perfección lo que Dumbledore les estaba diciendo: se estaba despidiendo.

–Vayan a que Poppy los revise.

Los chicos se alejaron y fueron a sentarse en una banca.

McGonagall entró corriendo a la enfermería y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama del director.

–Minerva, que bueno es verte, de aquí en adelante tu serás quien se haga cargo de la dirección del colegio.

–Albus, te pondrás bien –sollozó.

–Sabes que esto es inevitable, Minerva –hizo una pausa– Severus, el odio no es bueno, corroe el corazón y sé que no eres así. Hay que aprender a perdonar y a olvidar –Snape sólo desvió su mirada al suelo–. Anuncien a los alumnos toda la verdad... ah, y no quiero ser el culpable de que se pierda la celebración de los graduados o de la derrota de Voldemort... Discúlpenme con Harry por no haber podido despedirme de él... –Dumbledore dio un respiro profundo y cerró sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir, pero sabiendo que había ayudado a cumplir un destino que hubiera sido muy pesado para un muchacho de diecisiete años.

**potter5: **espero no tardarme en el siguiente acabo de empezar a escribirlo así que ya veremos...

Espero también que les haya gustado y no me odien como hizo Faby (una amiga) cuando leyó este capítulo.

Dejen REVIEWS y nos vemos pronto (I hope so)

Saludos Mariana


	9. Cap 8 Un descanso para el alma

**Vale que me odien por no actualizar desde Agosto pero se me juntaron demasiado las cosas en el semestre y pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir en la computadora, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que disfruten del capítulo y me dejen reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. **

**Espero poder actualizar en esta misma semana, de hecho ahorita que ya acabé semestre me he estado apurando para poder subir los capítulos. De hecho ya tengo que apurarme a pasar el borrador que escribí entre clase y clase.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, les aseguro que no van a pasar más de 15 días en que actualice...**

**Capítulo 8: Un descanso para el alma**

McGonagall y madame Pomfrey no pudieron evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Snape simplemente salió de la enfermería con una mirada bastante sombría, pasó por enfrente de los chicos que aguardaban noticias y que al verlo se pusieron de pie, sin embargo no dijo nada, ni una palabra, sólo el débil siseo de su túnica ondeando tras él se escuchó a su paso.

–¿Qué habrá pasado? –preguntó Neville.

Los demás se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Casi al instante apareció McGonagall con un pañuelo entre las manos y los ojos lo tenía claramente húmedos.

–El profesor Dumbledore –dijo en un tono abatido– acaba de morir.

Hermione al escuchar eso abrazó a Ron y éste le devolvió el abrazo apretándola contra si para reconfortarla y al mismo tiempo él encontrar consuelo. Neville volvió a sentarse incapaz de poder permanecer de pie ante la noticia. Draco sólo perdió su mirada hacia donde su profesor había caminado segundos antes pensando en lo que estaría sintiendo.

–Pasaran la mañana en la enfermería, Poppy los revisará y curará sus heridas, hay ropa limpia sobre las camas... pasen.

Los muchachos entraron y vieron la cama en la que estaba Dumbledore vacía. Madame Pomfrey los recibió y atendió sus heridas, se cambiaron de ropa y después de un par de horas los cuatro se encontraban durmiendo en las camas de la enfermería después de haber tomado la poción para no soñar.

Mientras en el resto del castillo, los alumnos comenzaron sus actividades como un sábado normal sin saber todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día.

Por otro lado en San Mungo, Remus había llegado junto con Lisle, Luke y Harry, estos últimos fueron transportados inmediatamente a la sala donde serían atendidos.

Lisle había sido atendida también por las heridas que llevaba al igual que Remus. Los minutos pasaban y el cansancio se fue apoderando de Lisle hasta quedarse dormida en el asiento. Pasaron poco más de dos horas desde que habían llegado cuando por fin un sanador se acercó a ellos. Remus con mucho cuidado se levantó tratando en vano de no despertar a Lisle. Ella abrió los ojos y observó a Remus hablando con el sanador, estaban algo retirados y hablaban en voz baja por lo que no los pudo escuchar. Se incorporó y estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos cuando el sanador se fue y Remus volteo a verla encaminándose hacia donde estaba sentada.

–¿Cómo están¿Cómo está Luke? –preguntó desesperada.

–Harry está débil por toda la energía que desplegó y Luke... –hizo una pausa.

–Su cuerpo no aguantó ¿no es así?

–Lo siento mucho, Lisle –lamentó Remus abrazándola.

Lisle comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que su abuelo murió dejándola a ella y a su hermano sin nadie que se hiciera cargo de ellos, por lo que tuvieron que vivir en un orfanato hasta que cumplieron 17 años y pudieron tener acceso a los bienes que les correspondían. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ellos tenían 8 años y quedaron al cuidado de su abuelo materno, Harold May. Ellos por su parte hicieron la promesa de aunque estuvieran separados siempre estarían al pendiente del otro, por fortuna, en Hogwarts habían quedado en la misma casa. Sin embargo ahora le daba un revés el destino y la dejaba sin la única persona que la había acompañado toda su vida.

El sanador se acercó a ellos y le entregó a Remus un vaso con una poción.

–Tómate esto, Lisle, te hará bien.

La chica no quería tomar nada, pero después de mucho insistir accedió con la condición de ir a ver a su hermano. Ya en la habitación la dejaron sola.

–Luke –llamó acercándose a la cama donde reposaba su hermano– ¿por qué¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? Sabías las consecuencias... ¿por qué no pensaste en mi?...–dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos– ¿por qué no pensaste en lo que pasaría si tu te ibas?... Luke te necesito, aquí, conmigo... ¿por qué demonios te fuiste y me dejaste sola¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme sola! –gritó llena de rabia e impotencia, pero sobre todo tristeza por la muerte de su hermano.

Remus apareció por la puerta después de revisar el estado de salud de Harry y de haber dejado a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix para resguardar la seguridad, alejó a Lisle del cuerpo de Luke y salieron de la habitación. Ya afuera se sentaron y Lisle tomó la poción que le habían dado antes, al instante se quedó dormida, entonces se dirigieron a Hogwarts. Llegó al castillo cerca del medio día, yendo a dejar a la chica a la enfermería para que descansara. También le avisó lo ocurrido con Luke a la profesora McGonagall y desde luego al profesor Flitwick.

–Por merlín, desgracia sobre desgracia –dijo McGonagall– primero el profesor Dumbledore y ahora esto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Lupin.

McGonagall le contó lo que había ocurrido a la llegada de Dumbledore y los chicos a Hogwarts.

–Es una pena –comentó Lupin.

–Ahora lo que pasó con Luke y hace unos momentos llegó una carta anunciando la muerte del señor Malfoy y que su esposa fue ingresada de emergencia a San Mungo.

–Voldemort –la profesora se estremeció al escuchar el nombre y miró interrogante a Remus –Verá, profesora, Voldemort amenazó a Draco si hacía algo en su contra sus padres lo pagarían, pero no sé que tipo de magia haya usado.

–Es magia negra, una especia de reflexión pero en vez de ser contra el atacante es en contra alguna persona ligada a él, en este caso fueron sus padres.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene Narcisa? –preguntó.

–Creo que Draco debe ser el primero en saberlo –Remus asintió– Ahora ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

Esa noche en la cena la profesora avisó a los alumnos lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cosa que creó un gran alboroto. Hubo muchas caras tristes y lágrimas al enterarse de la muerte de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, ahora muchos de ellos entendían el porque ninguno había visto por ningún lado a los Gryffindors, a varios de séptimo pero sobre todo a los Slytherin. Después del anuncio todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas intercambiando comentarios.

A la mañana siguiente anunciado en primera plana aparecía la noticia de la muerte de Voldemort, un gran suceso en todo el mundo mágico. Otra noticia que impactó fue lo de Dumbledore, anunciando también que habría una ceremonia en Hogsmeade en su honor, precedida por el ministro de magia. Los alumnos de Hogwarts también asistieron sin importar el grado en el que estuvieran.

–El día de hoy el mundo mágico al fin está libre del terror que empezó hace más de 20 años. El mago que más habíamos temido al fin había muerto, por desgracia esta alegría también trajo sus tristezas, el profesor Albus Dumbledore murió luchando contra la oscuridad y resguardando la seguridad de sus alumnos.

"Agradecemos también al joven Harry Potter que por cuestiones de salud no pudo estar hoy aquí acompañándonos, pero no se preocupen él estará bien y pronto lo tendremos con nosotros. Al igual que sus amigos Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lisle y Luke Binder y Draco Malfoy que también ayudaron en esta batalla, por desgracia no todos lograron sobrevivir y tengo la penosa necesidad de anunciar también el fallecimiento de Luke.

"Esta ceremonia es para honrar a todos los caídos en la Gran Batalla, nos despedimos de ellos: Albus Dumbledore miembro de la Orden de Merlín, primera clase y Lucas Binder, otorgándole por su valentía la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, gracias a todos ellos podremos vivir en paz.

Se hizo el silencio, todos sentían tristeza y dolor por la pérdida de ese par de vidas tan cercanos a ellos, sin contar el resto de las que se habían suscitado antes. Los compañeros de Lisle sentían compasión por ella, no creían que estuviera muy bien después de la noticia, después de todo conocían la historia familiar de la chica.

La ceremonia concluyó y los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts para la cena donde se encontraron con la noticia del reestablecimiento de los Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy y Lisle Binder, que ahora se unían a la cena.

Draco estaba sentado en el ultimo puesto de su mesa, alejado de todos. Muchos lo miraban con desprecio, otros tantos aún con una mezcla de respeto y miedo y sólo unos pocos con admiración por haber hecho lo que hizo. Él apenas y tocaba su comida, divagaba hundido en sus pensamientos, alternaba su mirada de sus compañeros a la mesa de Ravenclaw y luego a la de Gryffindor para después perderse en sus cavilaciones.

Hermione, Ron y Neville comían y contestaban secamente a sus compañeros, con un sí o un no, a todas sus preguntas. Ron miraba a Lisle, la veía muy deprimida; quería ir y abrazarla, reconfortarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no podía. De una u otra forma se sentía culpable por no haber ayudado a convencer a Luke que era mejor descansar y retirarse que enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Lisle escuchaba a sus compañeros decirle que lamentaban que su hermano hubiera muerto, no soportaba que se lo recordaran una y otra vez. Así que no aguantando más optó por salir de allí. Hermione la vio y decidió seguirla y que platicaran. La Ravenclaw entró en un baño y tras ella Hermione.

–Lis... –llamó.

–Estoy harta –dijo– todos se la pasan lamentando lo que paso con Luke¡quiero que me dejen en paz! Ellos no saben por lo que estoy pasando ¡NADIE LO COMPRENDE! –gritó arrojando un vaso contra el espejo haciendo que ambos se hicieran añicos.

–Tienes razón, no lo sabemos, pero también hay personas que han perdido a un ser querido y dicen que lo lamentan porque en verdad lo sienten –hubo un silencio– yo no he perdido a nadie tan cercano, pero me imagino por lo que estás pasando, sé que es difícil, te sientes desconsolada y no quieres que nadie te esté recordando lo sucedido... –Lisle la miró con los ojos llorosos– sé que en este momento no quieres hablar con nadie de lo que pasó pero también quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en estos meses, soy alguien en quien puedes confiar y con quien puedes hablar... eso era todo, nos vemos.

Hermione dio media vuela y salió de ahí. Lisle sólo la miró susurrando un "gracias".

Draco caminaba por un pasillo dirigiéndose a su sala común cuando el profesor Snape lo invitó a que lo acompañara a su despacho. Ya ahí le comunicó lo que había pasado con su familia.

–Lamento darte esta noticia, Draco.

–¿Cómo está mi madre? –preguntó cansinamente.

–No nos han dado muchos informes de ello, pero sabemos que está estable.

–¿Puedo ir a verla?

–Sí, la profesora McGonagall dio su autorización, mañana después del desayuno te acompañaremos a San Mungo.

–Gracias, profesor.

–Ahora ve a descansar.

El Slytherin se puso de pie, después de hacer una reverencia en señal de despedida salió del despacho hacia su sala común...

Ron encontró a Hermione cuando se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, pero ella no le quiso decir nada de lo que habló con Lisle.

–Sólo dime que está bien –pidió Ron.

Hermione tenía fija su vista hacia cierto chico de apariencia cabizbaja y que en un momento ambas miradas se cruzaron. Ella pudo distinguir una inmensa melancolía en la mirada gris del chico. Tuvo el impulso de ir a preguntarle lo que pasaba, pero Ron la distrajo.

–Hermione –llamó haciendo que la chica rompiera el contacto visual.

–Está triste, necesita estar sola, asimilar todo esto y cuando esté lista para hablar lo hará, no te preocupes –contestó tratando de buscar al Slytherin entre la multitud, pero ya no estaba.

–¿Qué buscas? –quiso saber el pelirrojo al ver a su amiga tan distraída.

–Nada, vamos a la torre.

Dicho esto se encaminaron a su sala común. Sin embargo, el chico que buscaba los veía escondido tras una columna pensando que nunca pertenecería a un grupo de amigos como ellos y que siempre tendría que estar solo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Incluso he optado por cambiar el nombre del fic por el de "No necesito otro amor" no sé que les parezca. Si tienen algún otro título que me sugieran háganmelo saber ya sea en un review o mandenme un correo a esmeralda (guión bajo) granger (arroba) yahoo. com. mx y tengan en cuenta que lo voy a considerar y si es posible lo ponemos a votación**

**Saludos a todos**

**Mariana Malfoy**


	10. Cap 9 La esperanza debida

**No sé si estén de vacaciones o qué pasa pero es triste ver que nadie me deja un review, pero bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y me dejen un review.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que se la pasen super en estas fiestas así que FELIZ NAVIDAD y si no puedo actualizar antes, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...**

**Capítulo 9: La esperanza debida**

Al día siguiente todo estaba como siempre, los alumnos no tenían clase así que no había muchos en el comedor muy temprano. Lisle acababa de finalizar su desayuno cuando entraron Ron y Hermione, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos.

–Hermione ¿crees que podamos hablar?

–Claro te veo en media hora en...

–En la entrada ¿te parece? –cortó la Ravenclaw.

Hermione asintió y Lisle se fue dirigiendo una mirad fugaz a Ron.

–No quiere hablar conmigo –Sentenció tristemente el pelirrojo.

–Dale tiempo, voy a hablar con ella a ver que tiene que decir.

Snape y McGonagall se acercaron a Draco, después de intercambiar unas palabras los tres salieron del comedor y del castillo, abordaron uno de los carruajes para salir de los límites de protección de Hogwarts y poder aparecerse en San Mungo. En menos de veinte minutos estaban en la recepción del hospital preguntando por la señora Malfoy.

Snape y Draco se dirigieron a donde ella se encontraba mientras McGonagall se dirigió a donde Harry.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación. Se encontraba bien, acababa de desayunar. Su habitación estaba repleta de flores, globos, tarjetas y dulces, pero Harry ya quería salir de ahí, no tenía más de cuatro horas conciente pero ya no soportaba estar acostado en ese sitio.

–Los sanadores dicen que estás estable y recuperándote rápidamente, pero aún estás algo débil, sin embargo, si lo deseas puedes regresar a Hogwarts pero permanecerás en la enfermería por algunos días.

–Sí, lo que sea, no me gusta estar aquí en San Mungo.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió ante la cara que puso Harry de piedad.

–Muy bien –dijo– entonces voy a ver qué podemos hacer.

Draco entró por la puerta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Ella se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sofá de tamaño individual mirando hacia a la ventana. Su cabello brillaba con el sol, su vestido azul caía suavemente sobre el sofá, mientras que su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

El chico se hincó frente a ella.

–Mamá... –la llamó. Ella giró la cabeza– ¿cómo te sientes?

Narcisa se limitó a observarlo detenidamente, como tratando de reconocerlo. Draco tomó una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas pero ella la retiró asustada.

–Yo no te conozco –dijo suavemente– ¿quién eres?

–Soy Draco, tu hijo.

–Yo no tengo hijos –sentenció– el único que tenía murió por traidor.

A Draco se le heló la sangre, su madre lo recordaba como un traidor, bueno no a él exactamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Te pareces... a mi esposo –continuó hablando, lo que le dio al chico una pequeña luz de esperanza de que se acordara de él– quisiera que él estuviera aquí pero tuvo que hacer un viaje muy largo y no sé cuando regrese... pero ¿quién eres tu? –volvió a preguntar la mujer haciendo que Draco perdiera esa pequeña luz.

–Soy amigo de la familia –contestó.

–¿Eres pariente de Lucius? Te pareces mucho a él.

–Eh... sí, somos parientes.

–Mi esposo no está pero puedes venir cuando quieras, el verano está cerca y mi hijo también estará, es más chico que tu pero sé que encontrarán de que hablar.

Draco asintió, besó la mano de Narcisa y se retiró. Un sentimiento de desolación lo había inundado: su madre no lo reconocía, primero decía que había muerto y luego que volvería en el verano. Pero entendía lo que había pasado: Voldemort había cumplido su palabra, su padre había muerto y su madre había perdido la razón a causa del hechizo que había usado para tratar de mantenerlo a raya.

Salió de ahí. Afuera lo esperaba el profesor Snape, ya juntos se dirigieron a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, ella se encontraba con Harry. Después de un rato más los cuatro pudieron volver a Hogsmeade y de ahí tomar el carruaje a Hogwarts. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron el profesor Snape se fue a su despacho mientras que McGonagall checó que Harry quedara instalado en la enfermería y dio las instrucciones de los sanadores a madame Pomfrey.

–En cuanto vea al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger les avisaré que estás aquí para que vengan a verte.

–Gracias, profesora.

McGonagall sonrió levemente para después salir de la enfermería. Fue entonces cuando Harry (N/A: y yo también) se percató de la presencia de Draco. El Slytherin estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo sin expresión alguna. De pronto se dibujó en su rostro una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

–Vaya, Potter, ahora más que antes eres el consentido.

–Y tu sigues igual de pedante –dijo sonriente Harry– ahora ¿podrías explicarme qué ocurrió?

–Qué te explico, Potter –se acercó y se sentó en una silla frente a Harry–. Ni siquiera yo sé aún qué pasó. Confórmate con saber que el Señor Tenebroso se fue gracias a tus amigos y a ti.

–Te olvidas de alguien, también tú cooperaste y te lo agradezco –extendió su mano hacia el Slytherin.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, nunca nadie antes le había agradecido algo. Después de unos segundos estrechó la mano de Harry. Justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta Ron y Hermione.

–¡Harry! –dijeron al unísono acercándose y sentándose en a la cama.

–McGonagall nos dijo que estabas aquí y corrimos para acá –continuó Ron.

–Que bueno que estás bien, al menos podrás ir a la fiesta de graduación –opinó Hermione.

–Es bueno estar aquí –sentenció el chico– con ustedes.

–Ya estás acompañado, me voy.

–Espera, antes que te vayas quiero que hagamos un trato.

–¿Un trato¿qué tipo de trato?

–Quiero saber si Ron y Hermione están de acuerdo en que los cuatro acordemos continuar con la amistad que tu iniciaste –dijo observando a Draco– aunque por otros motivos.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron ante tal propuesta, intercambiaron miradas. Harry esperó paciente la respuesta pero al ver que nadie reaccionaba.

–Y bien, tengo que descansar así que apúrense –los cuatro rieron rompiendo un poco el ambiente tenso.

–Yo lo acepto –dijo Hermione para después mirar a Ron y a Draco.

–De acuerdo –aceptó el pelirrojo.

Entonces las miradas se centraron en Draco, el chico los miró de vuelta uno a uno y respondió:

–Está bien, también acepto.

Harry extendió su mano para estrechar la del Slytherin, Ron puso su mano sobre la de ellos y Hermione sobre la de Ron sellando así una verdadera amistad.

Madame Pomfrey llegó y echó de ahí a los visitantes, así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que tomar sus medicinas y dormir un poco. Aunque no se sentía cansado se quedó completamente dormido hasta cuando su estómago reclamó un poco de alimento. Adivinando su pensamiento, frente a él apareció Dobby con una bandeja de comida.

–A Dobby le complace ver que Harry Potter está bien.

–Gracias, Dobby –dijo Harry.

–Dobby creyó que Harry Potter tendría hambre así que trajo algo.

–Y no sabes cuánta hambre tengo.

–¿Harry Potter desea algo más?

–No, Dobby, muchas gracias.

Dobby hizo una pronunciada reverencia y desapareció. Harry se devoró todo lo que Dobby le llevó. Cuando terminó Madame Pomfrey le llevó la poción que tenía que tomar después de la cual volvió a dormir.

Así transcurrió el día siguiente. Harry despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Madame Pomfrey no tardó mucho en llevarle el desayuno y la poción que tenía que tomar. Hermione, Ron y Draco pasaron a saludar a Harry antes de ir a clases.

Las clases eran meramente pláticas y orientaciones sobre las materias en niveles más avanzados, incluso los profesores recomendaban escuelas por si querían tener una mayor preparación. Hermione y Draco fueron a platicar con McGonagall y Snape respectivamente después de ir a cenar.

Ron se encontró con Hermione cuando ella salía del despacho de la profesora y ya juntos fueron a ver a Harry.

–¿Cómo te has sentido? –preguntó Hermione.

–Bien, de hecho ya me siento mucho mejor.

–Y como no, si te la pasas durmiendo.

–Son las pociones que me da Madame Pomfrey –se defendió.

Los tres rieron.

–No hemos podido hablar y me gustaría que me contaran que ha pasado con Lisle –dijo mirando a Ron– Dumbledore ni McGonagall han venido a verme.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas nerviosas

–¿Qué sucede?

–Pues Dumbledore... eh... pues... murió.

Harry se sorprendió mucho y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Ron junto con Hermione le explicaron todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que perdió la conciencia en la caverna donde estaban, le contaron de Dumbledore, sus últimas palabras de aliento, la ceremonia en homenaje a los caídos en batalla y por ultimo la noticia de Luke.

–Pero ¿cómo? Se suponía que para eso eran los amuletos que nos dieron, para protegernos.

–Sí –afirmó Hermione– pero recuerda que Bellatrix atacó a Lisle y Luke se interpuso por salvarla. El hechizo no lo dañó como debería porque dio en el amuleto fragmentándolo.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Ron.

–Lisle me lo contó –contestó–. El caso es que cuando tuvimos que concentrar toda la energía afectiva que nos unía, bueno que nos une de alguna forma u otra contigo –observó a Harry– el amuleto no lo soportó y terminó por romperse ocasionando que en lugar de usar la energía afectiva usara la energía vital y pues su cuerpo no lo soportó... en otras palabras su vida se consumió con el ataque.

Harry y Ron se quedaron en completo silencio no sabían qué decir. Analizaban cada palabra que Hermione les acababa de decir.

–Y ¿cómo está Lisle?

–Está triste, Luke era lo único que tenía, imagínate cómo se siente.

–Señor Potter, es hora de su poción.

–Ni modo, Harry, otra vez a dormir –se burló Ron tratando de romper la tensión de hacía unos momentos– ¿Cuándo va a poder salir de aquí?

–Es posible que mañana, todo depende si se toma o no las pociones. Despídase y tómesela– ordenó.

–Yo me encargo –aseguró la chica.

Poppy miró a Hermione y volviendo sobre sus pasos entró a su despacho.

–Ya oíste, si quieres salir mañana, tómate esto.

–Sí, mamá –contestó Harry mirando a la chica con cara de niño obediente y bebiendo la poción.

Hermione tomó el vaso mientras Harry se recostó un poco adormilado.

–Ahora si le creo que son las pociones –comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chica lo miró parándose de la cama.

–Vámonos.

Pero algo la detuvo. Harry la tenía agarrada de la manga de la túnica así que se volvió, tomó la mano del chico hizo que la soltara, se inclinó sobre él dándole un beso en la frente y susurrándole un buenas noches al oído. Sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Ron y de un chico de ojos grises que iba pasando por ahí.

Hermione y Ron salieron de la enfermería encontrándose con Draco.

–¿Espiando, Malfoy?

–Alucinas, Weasley. Vengo de ver a Snape.

–¿Te interesó algo de las escuelas de las que habló?

–Tal vez.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que cada uno se desvió a su propia torre.

PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SEA MI REGALO NAVIDEÑO


	11. Cap 10 Fines y principios

**Hola a todos espero que se la hayan pasado super en las fiestas y que Santa Claus y los Reyes les hayan traído todo lo que les pidieron y si no lo que sea es bueno porque significa que todavía se acuerdan de ustedes.**

**Bueno al parecer nadie quiere dejar REVIEWS y la verdad me decepciona pero yaque, de todas formas le dejo aquí el capítulo y espero en esta misma semana dejarles el que vieneespero que lo disfruten.**

**Paz te juro que estoy tratando de adelantarle a la otra historia para que la puedas leer pero necesito que le eches un vistazo y me des una que otra idea, porfitas ¿si?**

Y Faby ten un poco de calma para que te pueda explicar cual es el lío por el que Paola a veces me quiere ahorcar.

Saludos a todos y todas las lectoras y escritoras.

Mariana Malfoy 452

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Capítulo 10: Fines y principios.

La semana pasó rápidamente permitiéndole a Harry poder salir de la enfermería después del desayuno del jueves y acompañar a sus amigos a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Él y Ron acompañados por un abstraído Draco estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, mientras que un poco más cerca del lago se hallaba Hermione hablando muy secretamente con Lisle, quien, notaban los chicos, negaba con la cabeza a algo que Hermione seguramente pedía. Lisle se paró y se fue rumbo al castillo a zancadas. Hermione sin perder tiempo fue corriendo tras ella, se detuvieron antes de pasar la puerta de entrada, ante la atenta mirada de los tres chicos. Después de una corta charla, Lisle consintió a las súplicas de su amiga y se marchó. Hermione volvió al lago con los chicos.

–Lo logré –los tres la miraron con extrañeza– Lisle –continuó– la convencí de asistir mañana al baile.

–¿En serio? –preguntó emocionado Ron.

–Sí, pero... –Ron borró la sonrisa de su rostro– acordamos proponer a todos que vayamos como amigos, sin parejas ni cosas formales de esas.

–¿Eso es todo? –dijo Draco a lo que Hermione asintió.

–Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a ver a Parvati y Lavender nos vemos en la cena.

Hermione se fue. Harry la miró hasta que la perdió de vista, entonces soltó un suspiro. Draco lo miró al igual que Ron.

–¿Por qué no hablas con ella? –inquirió Ron.

–Han pasado demasiadas cosas en esta última semana y no quisiera agobiarla con algo más, ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

–Yo diría que no te tardaras mucho.

De pronto una lechuza parda apareció volando dirigiéndose hacia el Slytherin. El chico cogió la carta que llevaba, la abrió y la leyó. La lechuza no se iba, al parecer necesitaba que mandaran lo más pronto posible una respuesta.

Harry y Ron solo miraban atentamente cada movimiento del rubio.

–Ahora vuelvo –dijo y salió disparado al castillo. Volvió transcurridos cinco minutos con un sobre nuevo en la mano, el cual ató a la lechuza que salió volando perdiéndose de la vista.

–¿Qué fue todo eso?

–Era una carta –contestó. Los Gryffindors lo miraron con cara de "obvio"– bueno, era la solicitud a una escuela de magia avanzada.

–Interesante ¿en dónde es? –quiso saber Harry.

–Hay en Europa y Asia, no sé si me van a aceptar, así que no sé en qué país sea específicamente.

–Al parecer no sabes mucho –opinó Ron.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

El manto oscuro plagado de estrellas cayó sobre Hogwarts. En el comedor se respiraba una gran excitación, sobre todo entre las alumnos de séptimo, excepción de los de la casa de Slytherin, los cuales la mayoría se habían ido de vacaciones adelantadas ya que sus padres eran de los involucrados en la batalla contra Voldemort y estaban enfrentando cargos ante el Ministerio.

La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie.

–Mañana es el último día de clases y otra generación más se va. Este año estuvo plagado de cosas que pasaron, muchas alegrías y muchas tristezas pero al fin hay tranquilidad y paz en nuestro mundo. Los alumnos de séptimo tendrán su baile de graduación atrasado mañana por la noche y me han hecho la petición de que el resto de los alumnos asistan también –las murmuraciones no tardaron en escucharse–. Silencio, silencio. Y sí, he dado mi autorización con la condición que tendrán que ir a su sala común a las once, mientras que los demás podrán permanecer hasta las dos de la mañana. Sólo les recuerdo que ese mismo día tendrán que partir a casa y no habrá excusa alguna que haga que se demore el tren. Por último aviso que todos sin excepción podrán ir mañana a Hogsmeade si desean comprar algo para el baile.

Después del pequeño discurso de la profesora, apareció sobre los platos la comida que degustaron todos los alumnos entre conversaciones e intercambio de opiniones de lo que podrían comprar al día siguiente o qué túnica podrían arreglar para que se viera diferente. Incluso en las salas comunes los chicos y chicas continuaban hablando de ello y con toda aquella excitación se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano esperando buscar sus túnicas y sólo comprar lo que les faltara en Hogsmeade. A las ocho en punto todos los alumnos se encontraban ya desayunando, nadie quería que se le hiciera tarde para estar listo para partir en los carruajes al pueblo.

Una hora más tarde la mayoría estaba ya esperando los carruajes. Ya en el pueblo las tiendas que vendían túnicas, que sólo eran dos, se abarrotaron con alumnos de primero a sexto y únicamente uno que otro de séptimo que iba a comprar algún accesorio para completar el atuendo que usaría esa noche.

Los que tuvieron suerte y pudieron salir pronto estaban de vuelta en el castillo a las dos de la tarde mientras los que más tarde volvieron, lo hicieron a las cinco, apenas con el tiempo justo para comer e ir a arreglarse.

A las 7:45 los chicos se encontraban ya en las afueras del comedor, la mayoría conversando animadamente. Todos iban vestidos con sus túnicas que habían comprado y como era también un festejo de despedida casi nadie iba en pareja, mas bien iban como grupos de amigos. En cuanto las puertas de gran comedor se abrieron comenzaron a entrar acomodándose en las mesas que se encontraban alrededor de lo que era la pista de baile.

La fiesta de graduación no era muy ostentosa como la de años anteriores pero tenía el toque de la tranquilidad para el mundo mágico.

El techo conservaba el hechizo para que se viera el cielo nocturno además de otro que hacía que pequeñas lucecitas cayesen como lluvia dando una tenue pero suficiente iluminación al comedor. Las mesas estaban decoradas con arreglos florales y hadas que danzaban a su alrededor y de mesa a mesa entre los alumnos. Las paredes y columnas también estaban decoradas con guías de flores en las cuales danzaban las hadas al son de la suave música que se alcanzaba a escuchar.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, las puertas del comedor volvieron a abrirse, esta vez dando paso a los alumnos de séptimo todos con sus túnicas de gala, avanzaron hasta la mesa de honor donde se sentaron en medio de aplausos y porras del resto.

La profesora McGonagall les dirigió unas palabras:

–Buenas noches. Esta noche como ya saben, es el baile de graduación unido al festejo y conmemoración de lo ocurrido hace una semana. Sólo esperamos que lo disfruten y se diviertan. Traten de no desvelarse, vendré en un rato por los de primero a sexto.

Entonces McGonagall salió del salón mientras sobre las mesas aparecía el banquete de esa noche especial.

Al terminar la cena, las mesa se movieron dejando más espacio para la pista de baile. La música comenzó a sonar y los chicos y chicas no tardaron en dejarse llevar por las rítmicas melodías que sonaban en el comedor.

Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y por primera vez Slytherins, aunque no fueran muchos, gozaron la fiesta sin distinción de casa o grado.

**o o o o o o o o **

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo titulado UN NUEVO AMANECER. SOSPECHAS CONFIRMADAS**


	12. 11 Sólo tengo ojos para ti Dame una señ

**Capítulo 11: Sólo tengo ojos para ti. Dame una señal.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco e incluso Lisle bailaban, reían y en general, disfrutaban o por lo menos así se veía. Lisle trataba de aparentar que estaba bien pero no lo conseguía, aun se sentía triste y deprimida por la muerte de su hermano.

Cerca de las diez de la noche apareció donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores instrumentos y en menos de diez minutos apareció un famoso grupo conformado por tres mujeres y dos hombres, los cuales comenzaron a tocar y cantar.

Para desgracia de más de la mitad de los presentes la profesora McGonagall acompañada por los jefes de casa se llevaron a todos los que no fueran de séptimo. Para no arruinar el momento de sus amigos, Lisle decidió salir del comedor y retirarse a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Hermione temiendo que Lisle se fuera, la buscó entre la multitud y la encontró saliendo con los rezagados de quinto así que la siguió hasta alcanzarla.

–Lisle –gritó Hermione.

Lisle se detuvo y esperó a Hermione.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? No te puedes ir tan temprano –la regañó.

–Herm, no puedo estar así, no me siento bien.

–Sé que es difícil pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, además somos amigos y no me gusta verte así y a Luke de seguro tampoco le gustaría. Es la última vez que vamos a estar todos aquí reunidos, hay que disfrutarlo.

–Lo sé, pero se me hace difícil poder continuar sin él ¿cómo puedo continuar si él era parte de mí?

Entonces Hermione recordó parte de las palabras que Dumbledore había dicho unos momentos antes de morir...

–Un día a la vez... –Lisle la miró desconcertada– Dumbledore, él nos dijo eso antes de... ya sabes. Nos dijo que te apoyáramos y que podrías continuar un día a la vez.

–Tal vez tengas razón... –contestó entre sorprendida y agradecida con el director y con Hermione–. De acuerdo, voy un momento a mi sala común y regreso.

–Te quiero en el comedor en máximo veinte minutos si no quieres que vaya y te saque de tu sala.

Lisle asintió y se fue. Hermione dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la fiesta pero alguien la detuvo.

–Ay, me asustaste.

–Lo siento. Te quería proponer algo.

Hermione miró al chico bastante extrañada.

–Es sobre Ron y Lisle y como hacer que por lo menos intercambien algo más que un hola.

Ambos sonrieron y regresaron al salón. Hermione esperó que Lisle volviera, por suerte lo hizo, así que se ahorró el lío de ir por ella hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. Estuvieron platicando un rato mientras llegaba el momento propicio para que Ron y Lisle hablaran.

Las canciones movidas llegaron a su fin cuando el grupo se marchó cerca de la una, entonces, melodías suaves y tranquilas inundaron la atmósfera del comedor.

–Invítala –insistió Harry al ver a su amigo observar a Lisle– te la van a ganar –dijo consiguiéndose una fulminante mirada de parte de Ron.

En ese instante Draco se acercó a ella para bailar. Lisle miró a Hermione como pidiéndole permiso, consejo...

–Anda ve con él –animó la castaña.

Cuando Ron los miró estuvo a punto de irse sobre el Slytherin a no ser porque Hermione que después de detenerlo se dirigió con él a la pista de baile.

A mitad de canción Draco intercambió pareja con Ron dejándolos a él y a Lisle solos para que hablaran.

–Muy buen plan –observó Hermione.

–Claro, yo siempre hago buenos planes –contestó el Slytherin.

–Y además modesto.

Ambos rieron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

–Creo que mañana no podremos levantarnos –rompió el momento el rubio.

–¿Cómo sabes? –inquirió la chica– podríamos no dormir.

–¿Lo soportarías? –preguntó sonriendo.

–No, ya estoy cansada...

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Harry observando a Hermione, como había estado haciendo toda la noche, así que decidió dejar de ser pasivo. Se dirigió hacia donde la pareja bailaba e invitó a Hermione. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que ir a sentarse intercambiando una última mirada con la chica y dejando a la pareja de Gryffindors bailando solos...

–Herm –comenzó a hablar el ojiverde– no había querido decirte nada, quería que fuera sorpresa pero... al fin voy a dejar de vivir con los Dursley –a la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Que bueno, pero ¿en dónde vas a vivir?

–He ahí la sorpresa, voy a vivir en la que fuera la casa de mis padres.

Hermione se alegró tanto que abrazó a Harry. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y compañeros, que esperaban de un momento a otro una reconciliación entre ellos.

–También quería que habláramos de lo que no pudimos hablar de lo ocurrido en el otro baile.

–Ah, eso ya no tiene importancia, ya quedó atrás, no hay nada de qué hablar...

–Falta que hablemos de ti y de m...

–¿Cambiamos? –interrumpió Lisle apareciendo de pronto al lado de ellos. Pero la canción llegó a su fin, algo que Lisle aprovechó para llevarse a Hermione hacia la mesa de bebidas ante la atónita mirada de Harry y Ron.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la Gryffindor.

–¿Fue tu idea? –Hermione la miró sin comprender– lo de cambiar de parejas.

–Ah eso, no, pero ¿funcionó? –la rubia negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Nada, sólo me miraba como con compasión y todo el tiempo no abrió la boca para nada ¿Y tu? Te vi cuando abrazaste a Harry –le dijo haciéndole burla.

–No es lo que crees...

Hermione le contó todo lo que había platicado con el chico de ojos verdes.

–Es una buena señal, lo más seguro es que el se quiera reconciliar y continuar con lo que se quedaron... ojalá Ron hiciera lo mismo –suspiró.

–Yo le dije que te diera un poco de tiempo y espacio.

–Te juro que por algo más que un hola no me voy a sentir intimidada...

–¿Y por qué no tomas la iniciativa?

Lisle la miró encogiéndose de hombros pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Bueno, entonces ¿qué con Harry? Le vas a decir que sí ¿cierto? –la Gryffindor no contestó– ¿Herm?

–No... no lo sé.

–Perdón pero ¿cómo dices?

–No lo sé, Lis, no lo sé... siento que cuando pasó todo aquello algo se rompió dentro de mí y ahora no sé qué decir ni qué pensar...

–¿Qué cosa se rompió?

–Algo, un algo que hacía que la relación funcionara. Cuando bailé con él fue diferente pero sé que lo sigo queriendo. Por otro lado, ay no sé –suspiró– son cosas que me imagino, invenciones mías...

–No lo creas, tu sabes las cosas aunque no las quieras ver...

Los graduados estuvieron disfrutando un rato más hasta que McGonagall los envió a dormir, algunos protestaron pero otros se fueron directo a la cama, después de todo tendrían que levantarse temprano para partir en el tren de regreso a casa. En cuanto pusieron la cabeza en la almohada se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana la única persona que pudo levantarse temprano fue la premio anual, Hermione Granger, que optó por alistarse e ir a dar un último paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se veía hermoso desde la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor.

Una hora más tarde, ya que había amanecido sobre Hogwarts, regresó a la torre a despertar a sus compañeros. Se notaba bastante abstraída, como en las nubes; pese a eso hizo que sus compañeras despertaran después de vaciarles un vaso de agua encima.

Al poco rato todo era una algarabía en la torre, alumnos yendo y viniendo con sus cosas que llevaban a la entrada para después ir a desayunar.

–Buenos días, Herm –saludó su pelirrojo amigo, pero ella no contestó– Tierra llamando a Hermione ¿hay alguien?

–¿Decías algo?

–Buenos días –saludó Harry sentándose a la mesa.

–Hola –contestaron Ron y Hermione.

Los chicos empezaron a desayunar mientras Hermione casi terminaba. Tenía la vista perdida en la nada, de pronto se puso de pie y sin decir palabra fue tras Lisle que iba saliendo del comedor, después de susurrarle algo al oído y otras tantas palabras se fueron juntas.

–¿Qué le pasa a Herm? –preguntó el pelirrojo ante la actitud de su amiga– Amaneció muy rara, más de lo normal.

–¿Te has dado cuenta que ella y Lisle se la pasan juntas y secreteándose¿De qué tanto hablaran?

–De ustedes dos –contestó una voz frente a ellos.

–Ginevra Weasley –llamó Ron que al igual que Harry se sonrojó levemente ante la respuesta de su hermana.

–¿Qué? No sé si hablen de eso pero es una opción –sonrió y continuó desayunando.

Poco a poco los carruajes fueron partiendo rumbo a Hogsmeade para abordar el tren. Ya arriba Lisle y Hermione estaban platicando y se les unieron Ron, Ginny, Harry y Draco.

El ojiverde les contó a todos lo que ya le había dicho a Hermione.

–Pueden ir cuando quieran. Remus dijo que la red flu la instalan en estos días, pero pueden llegar en el autobús Noctámbulo o aparecerse.

–Tal vez vaya a visitarte, Potter –comentó Draco.

–Cuando quieras, Malfoy.

–Tengo cosas que hacer en San Mungo –todos lo miraron con extrañeza– ¿recuerdan que Voldemort me amenazó con hacerle daño a mis padres? –todos asintieron– pues cumplió su palabra, mi padre está muerto y mi madre está internada en San Mungo, perdió la razón.

Ninguno dijo nada, se hizo un silencio tenso por lo que acababan de oír.

–Como sea –dijo Draco– trataré de ir.

–Estoy pensando en organizar una reunión –comentó Harry– pero todavía falta por arreglar y acomodar varias cosas, así que no nos vendría mal una mano...

–Eso no se oyó –dijo Ron.

Todos rieron.

En el trayecto acordaron que visitarían a Harry la siguiente semana y le ayudarían con lo que faltaba en su casa.

Pronto llegaron al anden y cada uno tuvo que irse para su casa. Ron y Ginny se despidieron y se alejaron con sus padres. Draco tomó sus cosas para luego desaparecer con un sonoro "PLOF".

–Herm –llamó Harry– ¿vas a ir? Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente.

–Eh... pues... sí, yo creo que sí podré ir...

–¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí. Tengo que irme, mis padres me deben de estar esperándome. Nos vemos.

–Enviaré a Hedwig –gritó– para ponernos de acuerdo –finalizó casi en un susurro ya que la chica había atravesado la barrera volviendo al mundo muggle.

Remus hizo acto de presencia y junto a Harry desaparecieron para llegar al patio de una casa de dos pisos.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía frente a él. La casa en la que había vivido con sus padres estaba reconstruida, según Lupin, casi igual a la original. El chico caminó lentamente tratando de memorizar cada detalle y al mismo tiempo queriendo recordar aunque no lo lograba. Remus abrió la puerta para que Harry pasara. Dentro estaba la sala del lado izquierdo, del derecho se encontraban las escaleras al primer piso y frente a Harry se extendía un largo pasillo que llevaba a una puerta de cristal corrediza y ésta daba paso al patio trasero. Después de la sala se encontraba el comedor y la cocina; entre ambos había un arco con una barra para desayunar en lugar de usar el comedor.

Los muebles ya se encontraban en su sitio pero había cajas sin abrir.

–En las cajas hay adornos, cuadros, cosas para decorar, pero eso lo dejo a tu elección, para que escojas el sitio donde van a quedar.

–Gracias, Remus, gracias por todo.

–Todavía falta que vayamos allá arriba.

Harry asintió y se encaminó a las escaleras. Arriba había tres habitaciones, un baño y un pequeño solario que daba hacia la parte de enfrente de la casa.

–Elige tu habitación, hay tres.

–¿Cuál era la mía?

–Ésta –contestó el licántropo abriendo la puerta de una de ellas.

Dentro estaba una cama, un par de buroes y un librero.

–Cambiamos la cuna por la cama, pensamos que te quedaría un poco pequeña.

Harry rió.

–Acá está la recámara principal.

Harry siguió a Remus a la habitación contigua.

–Esta me gusta, creo que me quedaré en ésta ¿y tu¿vivirás aquí conmigo? Porque a mi me encantaría.

–Sí, tal vez.

Harry convenció a Remus de mudarse con él. Juntos pusieron en orden las recámaras que ocuparían.

La desvelada, la desmañanada y el cansancio hicieron mella en el muchacho que no dudó en ir a descansar aunque sólo fueran las siete de la noche.

A partir de ese día Harry tendría una nueva vida con muchas alegrías, nuevas experiencias y la libertad que no había tenido, pero sobre todo rodeado de las personas que más quería y dentro del mundo que él más amaba y que le había dado tantos momentos gratos, aunque también tristes... y lo que faltaba por venir...


	13. 12 Un nuevo amanecer Sospechas confirmad

**Hola Iki! que gusto saber de ti. Que bueno que te guste la historia y pues está casi terminada. **

**Sé que haypersonas que nos les gustaría que Hermione se quede de Draco pero quien sabe que podría pasar y creanme cuando digo QUIEN SABE.**

**Les dejo elcapítulo para que lo disfruten y espero no me asesinen después y pofitas dejen Reviews.**

**Capítulo 12: Un nuevo amanecer. Sospechas confirmadas.**

Hacía ya una semana que Harry despertaba y veía el brillante sol asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, y ese día no era la excepción. Abrió los ojos y recorrió con la mirada desde el techo hasta las paredes con fotos que habían sido enmarcadas y cuyos personajes lo saludaban alegremente. También había carteles de quidditch y en una repisa había varios trofeos que había traído de Hogwarts y un par de libros sobre su escritorio al lado de su baúl.

Al fin tenía una vida como la que siempre había deseado. Al fin se había podido ir de la casa de sus tíos y ahora estaba en la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres y en la cual él sólo había disfrutado por poco más de un año y de la cual no tenía recuerdos ya que era sólo un bebé; pero ahora sería diferente.

La casa era amplia de dos pisos, ideal para un matrimonio con su pequeño hijo y en futuro para alguien más. Lupin había colaborado mucho para la reconstrucción ya que él dio los detalles para que fuera casi igual a la original.

El fin de semana estaba por llegar y con eso una fiesta en la casa Potter, en principio por la derrota de Lord Voldemort, en segundo como festejo de la graduación de Harry y sus amigos de Hogwarts y tercero por la inauguración de la nueva casa Potter.

Después de una ducha y vestirse, Harry bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar. Remus ya se hallaba ahí desayunando.

–Buenos días, Remus.

–Buenos días¿qué tal¿cómo te has sentido esta semana?

–No tengo palabras para explicártelo.

–Entonces dime ¿cómo va todo para la fiesta?

–Hermione, Lisle, Ginny y Ron son los que han estado organizando, lo más seguro es que vengan esta tarde.

–Siéntate a desayunar –invitó Remus señalando el asiento de al lado.

Desayunaron tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales para después continuar acomodando las cosas que faltaban. Pasando la una de la tarde sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de sus amigos: Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

–Hola, Harry –saludó Ginny.

–Hola, Gin, Ron. Hola Mione –respondió el chico dando un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, estrechando la mano de Ron y dando un beso en los labios de Hermione, un beso que ella no esperaba–. Pasen.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a sentarse a la sala.

–Pues al parecer ya está casi terminada la casa –comentó Ron observando a su alrededor que todos los muebles ya se hallaban en su sitio.

–Tú lo has dicho: casi; faltan colgar algunos cuadros y no sé que pienses tú pero siento que también falta un toque femenino –opinó mirando a Hermione y a Ginny que estaban sentadas frente a él.

–No te preocupes, nosotras nos haremos cargo de esos detalles –aceptó Ginny mirando a Hermione esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

–Seguro, sólo dinos qué falta por acomodar.

–Unas cosas están en el comedor, decidan dónde se colocan y qué es lo que más les gusta.

Ginny y Hermione se pararon dirigiéndose al comedor que estaba justo atrás de la sala.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Ron en tono confidencial a su amigo.

–Pues hablar con ella y pedirle que volvamos ¿y tú?

–Yo no quiero presionarla, mejor amigos hasta que se sienta más segura.

–Ron¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Ya lo hiciste, pero si puedes hacer otra pregunta.

–Tu que has estado un poco más con Hermione¿sabes qué es lo que le pasa? Es que anda como ida, ausente, no sé si me entiendas.

–Claro que te entiendo, yo también lo he notado pero no sé que le pasa –meditó un segundo y luego agregó–. Talvez Ginny sepa algo, le voy a preguntar y luego te digo.

–Gracias.

Ding dong 

Sonó el timbre, Harry fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Draco Malfoy en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

–Malfoy.

–Potter.

–Pasa y ayúdanos.

–No puedo tengo que ir a San Mungo a ver a mi madre, ya sabes.

–Sí, lo lamento.

–Sólo venía a traerte esto –dijo dándole una bolsa–. Te lo manda la profesora McGonagall, dice que es para que completes tu álbum y decores la casa.

–¿No va a venir?

–No lo sé.

–¿Y tú?

–Tal vez. Tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor junto con Ron.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

–Vamos a ver que hay por aquí –dijo Ginny sacando figurillas, portarretratos y otras cosas que había en una caja sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Son las dos ¿tienes algo que hacer?

–No, bueno... sí, voy a ir con... eh, Lisle. Quiero saber cómo está.

–Por cierto¿mañana puedes llegar aquí a las once? Para adornar y acomodar las mesas y todo eso.

–Sí, claro.

–¿Qué te parece si ponemos esto, esto y... este en la repisa de la chimenea?

–Mejor el florero lo ponemos en la mesa de centro o en la mesita del pasillo y estas figuras en la chimenea.

Ding dong 

–¿Quién será?

–Ambas chicas se asomaron a ver quién había tocado. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos al ver a Draco parado en el umbral de la puerta. Pero regresaron a revisar el resto de cosas que contenía la caja. Sin poder evitar desviar de vez en cuando la mirada hacia la puerta.

–¿A qué crees que vino? –preguntó Ginny.

–No sé, creo que a traer algo.

–Que buena vista –elogió su amiga.

Hermione sólo sonrió continuó separando las cosas y acomodando unas cuantas ahí mismo en el comedor. Dio un respingo cuando al voltearse Harry se encontraba mirándola muy de cerca.

–Me gusta –Hermione lo miró confusa– Te dije que faltaba el toque femenino.

–Y me imagino que falta en toda la casa –se alejó de Harry y tomó unas figuras de porcelana para ponerlas en la chimenea.

Harry la siguió e hizo que se asustara de nuevo.

–Si quieres que mañana venga a la fiesta, deja de asustarme de ese modo.

–¿Me podrías acompañar un momento arriba? Quiero que mires algo y tal vez me ayudes a acomodar esto.

–O.K. vamos –accedió dudosa.

Subieron las escaleras y Harry la hizo entrar en la tercera puerta de la derecha.

–Vaya, enmarcaste varias fotos –observó la pared de su izquierda donde colgaban varios cuadros.

–Sí. Mira, McGonagall me mandó estas fotos y estos objetos.

–Éste se vería bien en el buró –dijo colocando un bonito reloj de arena al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

–Y esto se vería muy bien en tu habitación –Harry sentándose igualmente sobre la cama a espalda de la chica, pasó, por sobre la cabeza de ella, un portarretrato con una foto en movimiento de ellos dos, Ron y Lisle en San Valentín y que sabía había roto cuando terminaron con su relación.

Hermione observó la foto y luego a él por encima de su hombro muy nerviosa al estar consciente de la situación, de la cercanía del chico tras ella y de lo que él pretendía; después de todo lo conocía muy bien. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar.

_Actuar, _esa era la palabra. Era lo que venía haciendo desde hace una semana o quizá desde antes, desde mucho antes. Ahora estaba ahí a su espalda; el miedo con el que no se quería encontrar y mucho menos enfrentar, un miedo que la paralizaba y no la dejaba pensar claramente.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó buscando un reloj.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó a su vez Harry– Hermione quiero que hablemos –dijo con un leve tono de súplica.

–Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que irme: quedé de pasar a ver a Lisle. Hablamos luego ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

Harry se quedó parado viendo cómo Hermione desaparecía por la puerta dejándolo preocupado y desconcertado ¿qué ocurría¿Por qué Hermione se comportaba como lo hacía¿Por qué lo rechazaba y se alejaba como lo hacía?

Hermione bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, se despidió a toda prisa de Ron y Ginny, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa casi chocando con Remus que llegaba.

–Remus, lo siento no te vi.

–No te preocupes ¿ya te vas?

–Sí, voy a ver a Lisle y voy un poquito tarde.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

–Hasta mañana –se despidió la chica.

Remus entró en la casa y miró a Harry que bajaba las escaleras bastante cabizbajo, luego intercambió miradas con Ron y Ginny como pidiendo una explicación pero sólo consiguió que se encogieran de hombros.

–¿Qué pasa, Harry¿qué tienes?

Harry no contestó. Se dirigió a la sala y se acomodó en uno de los sillones.

–Es Hermione ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Ron.

–Sí, no sé que le ocurre, se pone muy nerviosa y cuando intento hablar con ella cambia de tema o sale corriendo... ¿No sabes nada, Ginny?

–No, conmigo se porta como siempre, hay veces que se pierde en sus pensamientos pero hasta ahí.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

–Hola, Lis.

–Mione ¿qué tienes? Te ves alterada.

–Tengo todo: estoy deprimida, preocupada, nerviosa, tengo ganas de llorar, gritar... no creo poder aguantarlo más tiempo –sollozó.

–Tranquila –la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla– cuéntame.

Pasaron a la casa y subieron hasta la habitación de Lisle para poder hablar tranquila y cómodamente. Hermione se sentó en el sillón que había en la recámara y Lisle se acomodó en un puf frente a ella.

–Lisle, lamento venir con mis problemas en este momento...

–Mione, eres mi amiga, la mejor, y aquí estoy para escucharte; además tengo que pensar en otras cosas, no me puedo dejar vencer por lo que pasó, tengo que seguir, así le hubiera gustado a Luke. Tu misma lo dijiste.

–Gracias.

–Cuéntame, es acerca deee... –dijo observándola significativamente.

–Sí, es lo que me tiene así... y contigo es con la única que puedo platicar de eso.

–Me imagino. Pero ¿qué es _exactamente _–recalcó– lo que te preocupa?

–¿Tu que crees? Hablar con ya-sabes-quien.

–¿Cuál el _uno _o el _dos_?

–El _uno._

–¿Entonces es aceptado el _dos_? –cuestionó la trigueña sorprendida.

–Sé que piensas que todo es una locura.

–Tienes que decírselo o será peor.

El silencio invadió la habitación por varios minutos hasta que Lisle lo rompió e hizo que Hermione saliera de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Qué paso con la fiesta de mañana?

–Si quieres puedes ir a ayudar, llega a las once.

–Claro que sí ¿quiénes asistirán?

–Irá Ron, si es lo que te interesa.

–Creo que estoy igual que tú.

–Ron te quiere, y mucho, sólo está dándote espacio y tiempo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Él me lo dijo.

–Eres una tramposa.

Ambas comenzaron a darse de almohadazos y reírse.

O o o o o o o o o o o o

–Creo que ahora sí quedó la decoración hogareña –comentó Remus.

–Pues después de una semana, ya era hora –repuso Harry.

–Ahora a comer que ya es bastante tarde –intervino Ron– y me muero de hambre.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de una merecida cena-comida. Habían estado muy ocupados y hasta que terminaron alrededor de las siete pudieron sentarse a comer. Platicaron cosas sin sentido, anécdotas e historias. A las nueve de la noche los hermanos Weasley se retiraron a su casa viajando por la red flu.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o

–¿Te vas a quedar a dormir o piensas irte a esta hora?

–Si me dejas hablar por teléfono, me quedo.

–¿Y qué esperas? Ya sabes dónde está.

Hermione y Lisle habían pasado la tarde platicando; cuando tuvieron hambre fueron a prepararse algo para comer y se sentaron en la sala a un poco de tele.

La castaña llamó a sus padres para decirles que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Lisle y que regresaría por la mañana pero no contaron con que de tan tarde que se durmieron, a la mañana siguiente se les pegaron las sábanas.

Eran diez y media cuando un rayo de sol, que se logró colar, que daba directamente en los ojos de Lisle la despertó. En ese preciso momento fue cuando miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

–¡AH¡Hermione! –se paró de un salto y se dirigió a la habitación donde su amiga estaba aún dormida– Hermione, despierta son las diez y media.

–¿Qué! Es tardísimo.

–No me digas teníamos que estar en media hora en casa de Harry.

–Si no quieres llegar más tarde, apúrate.

–Sí... ¿y tu?

–Me visto y me voy a cambiar a mi casa, te veo al rato.

Lisle asintió y salió casi corriendo a tomar un baño. Hermione se quitó el pijama que le prestó Lisle y se puso su ropa para ir a su casa y cambiarse para la fiesta.

O o o o o o o o o o o

En la casa de Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron a tiempo y empezaron a colocar decoraciones y demás.

–Son cuarto para las doce y no llega –comentó Harry, preocupado.

–Lo más seguro es que se le atravesó algo, pero de que llega, llega –lo tranquilizó Ginny.

–Tampoco llega Lis –se quejó esta vez Ron.

–Otro –Ginny rodó los ojos y decidió mejor alejarse de ellos que seguir escuchando que las chicas no llegaban.

Harry y Ron se quedaron con cara de "¿Y yo qué dije?". Para suerte de Ron, Lisle llegó unos minutos después disculpándose por llegar tan tarde.

–¿Y Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

–Me dijo que la veía aquí.

–¿Adónde iba o qué¿Por qué no vino contigo? –interrogó Harry.

–A su casa –todos la miraron con cara de no entender –. Anoche se quedó a dormir en mi casa y pues después de levantarnos tarde se fue corriendo a su casa a arreglarse.

Harry más tranquilo siguió con su trabajo. Lisle y Ginny comenzaron a preparar la comida, las botanas y todo lo relacionado con la cocina. Hermione llegó después de la una de la tarde junto con la familia Weasley, sólo que ella no llegó por la red _flu, _llegó caminando encontrándose con Draco a la entrada de la casa.

–**Ya llegó Hermione junto con Draco **–anunció Remus quien abrió la puerta–. Pasen.

Harry salió y vio a Hermione al lado de Draco, ambos con una sonrisa y saludando a todo mundo. Por un momento Harry se enfadó y sintió celos ¿por qué Hermione había llegado con Draco¿Por qué con él sí sonreía y se veía feliz y con él, con Harry, no? tuvo un impulso y se acercó a ellos, saludó a Draco y de nueva cuenta trató de darle un beso en los labios a Hermione...


	14. 13 De vuelta a tu corazón

**Capítulo 13: De vuelta a tu corazón**

Hermione notó las intenciones de Harry, lo conocía muy bien, mejor de lo que a veces le gustaría; ladeó la cabeza y el beso se lo dio en la mejilla, algo que desconcertó bastante a Harry.

Amor mío, no sé lo que pasó contigo,

no sé lo que pasó conmigo

¿por qué dejamos de ser

buenos amantes y buenos amigos?

–¿Por qué tan tarde, Mione? Te esperaba hace horas –dijo Harry abrazándola por los hombros y llevándola hacia el jardín trasero.

–Creo que Lisle te contó lo que nos pasó, además en lo que fui a mi casa y todo, se va el tiempo.

Draco y Remus vieron alejarse a la pareja y desaparecer en la puerta del jardín, sin quedarse atrás hicieron lo mismo a reunirse con el resto de los invitados. Afuera era una algarabía: música, gente hablando, era un día muy bonito y soleado, las mesas estaban acomodadas y decoradas, todo muy hermoso.

–Y ¿qué te parece? Nos quedó bien.

–Es hermoso, hicieron un buen trabajo.

–Gracias –contestó Lisle tras ella–ahora ayúdanos a traer la comida.

–¿Cocinaste?

Las chicas entraron a la casa para llevar la comida al jardín. Todos se sentaron a las mesas y disfrutaron de los alimentos, cuando terminaron levantaron y limpiaron las mesas para dejar espacio para bailar o lo que fuera.

Hermione, Lisle y Ginny entraron a la cocina donde había un tiradero de platos y vasos sucios; sin chistar un solo momento hicieron un hechizo para que comenzaran a lavarse solos mientras ellas volvían al jardín. Hermione se quedó sola en la cocina preparando una jarra de té helado para quien quisiera. Harry que había estado esperando una oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas no lo pensó dos veces.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el chico entrando a la cocina.

–Aquí preparando té helado ¿falta algo allá afuera o...

–No, nada. Herm quiero que... bueno... quiero decirte algo.

–Ah, pues dilo.

–Mione, ¿qué pasó con el té? –gritaron desde afuera.

–Aquí está.

–Tráelo –pidió Lisle desde la puerta del jardín.

–Harry, ¿qué te parece si hablamos...? Hoy no, definitivamente y mañana tengo... mejor el martes ¿de acuerdo? Yo también tengo que decirte algo.

Entonces Hermione salió con una charola donde llevaba la jarra de té con varios vasos alrededor. Harry se quedó de pie viéndola alejarse una vez más.

Amor mío, ¿por qué tenemos tanto frío?

¿por qué dejamos que el olvido,

nos congelara la piel

y nos dejara en medio del vacío?

Cada cual tomó un vaso mientras servían la bebida, por suerte alcanzó para todos aquellos que quisieron, bueno aunque cómo no iba a alcanzar si como se iba vaciando también se llenaba, era algo como magia (N/A: ¿qué extraño, no?).

La tarde transcurría calmadamente entre charlas, bromas, bailes y todo lo que pudiera haber. Cuando cayó la noche los invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta quedar únicamente Harry y Remus que optaron por irse a dormir y dejar el tiradero que quedaba para el día siguiente.

Ni el domingo, ni el lunes pasó nada interesante. Compusieron la casa y fueron por provisiones, ese mismo día llegó una carta que alegró tanto a Harry como a Remus, quiso ir a constárselo inmediatamente a Ron, Lisle y Hermione, pero prefirió esperar ya que podría verlos en lugar de llamarlos o enviarles una lechuza.

Lo que restaba de la tarde y la noche se le hizo eterna ya que quería ver a Hermione y sentía que no podía esperar. De pronto una pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿a qué hora vería a Hermione? Sólo le dijo que lo vería el martes ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no se lo había preguntado? Ahora estaría doblemente impaciente ¿Y si llamaba? No, mejor sería no presionar. Por suerte el chico no tuvo que esperar demasiado, Hermione llegó antes del medio día...

–¿Quieres tomar algo?

–Sí, gracias.

–¿Cerveza de mantequilla? –la chica asintió– Siéntate, ahora vuelvo.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina a traer las dos bebidas. No sabía porqué pero sentía rara a Hermione, algo dentro le decía que había algo diferente, ahora se acentuaba más que antes y sentía como si se alejara de él.

_**¿Qué le pasó a nuestro amor?**_

_**¿Qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío?**_

Harry regresó a la sala con las cervezas en la mano. Hermione estaba observando las fotos que había en la mesa y en la repisa de la chimenea. Al notar la presencia del ojiverde fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones y el chico hizo lo mismo dándole la bebida.

–Tengo noticias muy buenas –anunció.

–¿En serio? Cuéntame.

–Pues gracias a que durante todo el tiempo...

Harry hablaba pero Hermione no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, sabía que el chico le hablaba de los años que pasaron en Hogwarts, las buenas notas que tuvo en los TIMOS y en los EXTASIS y que eso había sido gracias a que ella siempre los presionaba para estudiar y hacer los deberes.

–... y pues te lo agradezco –Hermione no contestó y sólo lo miró– ¿Estás bien, Herm?

–Eh, sí, lo siento –se disculpó–. No tienes nada que agradecer para eso somos amigos... pero, no creo que eso sea la noticia que me querías dar.

–Ayer llegó esto –dijo dándole una carta y esperó a ver su reacción.

–¿Te aceptaron? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Harry asintió– Felicidades, yo... también voy a ir a estudiar un tiempo leyes mágicas internacionales.

–No me habías dicho nada.

–Es que no estaba segura de querer ir.

–¿Por qué no? eso es lo que tu quieres: relaciones internacionales.

–Sí, pero no me quiero ir de Londres.

–No creo que sea tan lejos ¿o sí?

–No, es en Bélgica, es relativamente cerca.

–¿En Bélgica? ¿No era aquí en Inglaterra?

–¿Ahora ves por qué no estaba segura de ir? Hablé con mis padres y dijeron que si era lo que quería, ellos no me detendrían.

–¿Cuánto tiempo es?

–Dos años y medio.

_**Amor mío, **_

_**te me estás yendo como agua de río. **_

_**Amor mío, **_

_**estás aquí pero no estás conmigo. **_

_**Amor mío,**_

_**no te me vayas que te necesito. **_

_**Amor mío,**_

_**para sentir que sigo estando vivo.**_

–Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero se pasa rápido –intentó suavizar Hermione la información.

–Dime que vas a venir en vacaciones –pidió.

–Sólo en verano.

–Algo es algo.

Se hizo el silencio; meditando, pensando, divagando en sus mentes tratando de visualizar su futuro, recordando el pasado y entendiendo el presente.

¿Por qué tenía que irse? El no quería que se fuera, la quería con él, ahí, en Londres... pero... ¿él se convertiría en auror y ella no volvería realidad su deseo? ¿qué estaba pensando? No podía obligarla, no tenía derecho, no eran más que amigos... ¿amigos?¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Precisamente de eso quería hablarle.

–Harry.

–Herm.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que ambos rieran rompiendo un poco de tensión.

–Habla tu **_–_**dijo Hermione.

–Herm, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero ya no puedo seguir callándolo por más tiempo... sé que tuvimos problemas con la enemistad con Draco y luego por culpa de Voldemort tuvimos que separarnos y tanto tu como yo sufrimos esta separación –ella escuchaba atenta cada palabra y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse– y el orgullo, los celos y la duda terminaron por alejarnos y... me gustaría que... pues que lo volviéramos a intentar...

–Harry, yo...

–Sé que te vas a ir y esto no implica el que te quedes... pero... quiero saber si tengo todavía la oportunidad ¿tu que dices?

_**Amor mío, **_

_**te están gritando mis latidos,**_

_**con éste corazón partido **_

_**que se desangra por ti, **_

_**que me lastima como un enemigo **_

–No puedo.

Harry borró de golpe su sonrisa nerviosa que se había dibujado en su rostro durante el pequeño monólogo, y su expresión demostró asombro y desconcierto.

–No en este momento y te tengo que explicar todavía por qué me he estado comportando así... y no sé... no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar pero tengo que decírtelo aunque después me odies y no me quieras volver a hablar...

_**¿Qué le pasó a nuestro amor?**_

_**¿Qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío?**_

Harry dejó resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla, después de una larga explicación. Hermione no quería dejarlo pero tampoco podía verlo así, lo que él le había dicho le había dolido porque su intención no era herirlo sino ser completamente sincera diciéndole lo que sentía. Lo único que atinó a hacer, entonces, fue tomar su bolso y salir de allí.

_**Amor mío, **_

_**te me estás yendo como agua de río. **_

_**Amor mío, **_

_**estás aquí pero no estás conmigo. **_

_**Amor mío,**_

_**no te me vayas que te necesito. **_

_**Amor mío,**_

_**para sentir que sigo estando **_

_**vivo por ti solamente por ti **_

_**y yo sé que no todo está perdido**_

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ron al que esquivó y ni siquiera saludó cuando se marchaba. Ron no tuvo tiempo de llamar a Hermione cuando escuchó que Harry le llamaba desde dentro.

–¡Hermione! – gritó y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada–¡Hermione, espera! –pero la chica ya estaba bastante lejos como para escucharlo.

–¿Qué pasó, Harry?

No contestó.

–¿Estás bien?

–No... pasa.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Pasa, a ver si explicándotelo, lo entiendo...

_**Amor mío, **_

_**te me estás yendo como agua de río. **_

_**Amor mío, **_

_**estás aquí pero no estás conmigo. **_

_**Amor mío,**_

_**no te me vayas que te necesito. **_

_**Amor mío,**_

_**para sentir que sigo estando vivo.**_


	15. 14 Terminar es algo dificil de hacer

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**Sé que he estado ausente bastante tiempo y me imagino que están interesados en saber como continua, pero antes les aviso que me voy a ir todas las vacaciones a Michoacán y no sé si pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto, trataré de hacerlo ya que está listo...**

**Como sea, sin más demoras les dejo este capítulo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Terminar es algo difícil de hacer**

En cuanto Hermione salió casi chocando con Ron, desapareció con un pequeño estallido y reapareció en la sala de una casa.

–¡TE VOY A MATAR! –exclamó una chica–¡NO TE VUELVAS A APARECER DE ESA FORMA¿NO VES QUE...! –fue bajando el tono de voz al ver a su amiga llorando –... me puedes matar de un susto? –acabó casi en un susurro– Ya se lo dijiste.

Hermione asintió sollozando y Lisle la abrazó para confortarla.

–Cuéntame para que te desahogues.

Se sentaron en la salita para poder hablar. Hubo un momento de silencio donde sólo se escuchaba el sollozo de la castaña y que se rompió cuando, después de tranquilizarse, comenzó a hablar.

–Él siempre quiso volver conmigo y me lo dijo, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo no podía, mejor dicho no puedo por el momento, eso lo alivió un poco; entonces empecé a explicarle el porqué lo había estado rechazando y evitando todo este tiempo...

o o o o o o o o o o o

–No puedo andar con rodeos y lo lamento, no sabes cuánto, pero no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó... siempre he creído que todo tiene un motivo pero todavía no encuentro uno: talvez porque estaba en una etapa vulnerable y...

–Hermione –le dirigió una mirada significativa para que dijera lo que tenía que decir (N/A¿no que no se iba andar con rodeos?)

–Es que... estoy... creo que estoy enamorada de... otro...

_**Perdona si te hago llorar, **_

_**perdona si te hago sufrir, **_

_**pero es que no está en mis manos, **_

_**pero es que no está en mis manos **_

_**me he enamorado, **_

_**me he enamorado, **_

_**me enamoré.**_

–¿Cómo? Es mentira, esto es un sueño o una pesadilla.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos llorosos y negó con la cabeza.

–Aunque no lo creas por el momento él y yo no hemos estado juntos, no hasta que tú lo supieras y no sé si lo estaremos después de esto.

–Claro, para no sentir culpa ¿verdad? –Hermione agachó la cabeza.

–¿Lo amas? –ella lo miró sorprendida por el atrevimiento –¿Lo amas como me amaste a mi?

–Claro que no.

_**Perdona si te causo dolor, **_

_**perdona si te digo hoy adiós **_

_**¿cómo decirle que te amo?**_

_**¿cómo decirle que te amo? **_

_**Si él me ha preguntado, **_

_**le he dicho que no, **_

_**le he dicho que no. **_

–Entonces ¿por qué me rechazas?

–No lo hago, trato de ser sincera contigo, conmigo, con lo que siento...

–Y con él. Pero lo prefieres a él, por eso me abandonas porque él te importa y yo no.

–No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes comparar el cariño o el amor que te tengo y que tengo por él: son muy diferentes.

–¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

–Por sobre todas las cosas me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero todo depende de ti.

_**Soy honesta con él y contigo **_

_**a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado **_

_**si tu quieres seremos amigos **_

_**yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado.**_

–No lo acepto, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, no es tan fácil aceptar que lo que crees no es verdad. No necesito otro amor, Hermione. Te necesito a ti.

–Harry.

–¡No! Sólo ponte en mi lugar¿qué sentirías si te rompieran de esta forma el corazón¡Dímelo! –exigió.

–¿Qué me ponga en tu lugar? Claro que me pongo en tu lugar. Sé que estás sufriendo con todo esto, sé lo que estás pasando y lo pasarás muy mal. Pero ¿y tu¿Te pones en mi lugar?

Harry se quedó callado, frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos a través de sus redondos anteojos.

–No tienes respuesta –aseguró Hermione.

–Cómo puedo tener respuesta, si yo nunca traicionaría a nadie como tú lo estás haciendo.

–Yo no te traiciono.

–¿Ah, no¡Claro que no¡Cómo la buena de Hermione podría traicionar a alguien a menos que esté bajo el efecto de una maldición o de una poción ¿no! –reprochó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo y resentimiento, más por la rabia que porque realmente lo sintiera.

_**No te aferres, no te aferres **_

_**a un imposible, **_

_**ya no te hagas **_

_**ni me hagas más daño, por favor. **_

–No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó: las situaciones se presentaron y... –intentó darse a entender.

–Y te enamoraste de otro... estúpido Malfoy –espetó Harry, lleno de rabia y coraje golpeando con su puño en el sillón. Hermione lo miró desconcertada (N/A: y yo también)–Malfoy, Zabinni y sus compinches –terminó Harry.

–Creo que ambos tuvimos la culpa porque fue más grande nuestro orgullo a nuestro amor o a nuestra amistad...

–Yo traté de hablar contigo, pero cuando no pude porque no querías verme y mucho menos hablarme, me di por vencido –se excusó el moreno.

_**Tu bien sabes que no fue mi culpa **_

_**tu te fuiste sin decirme nada **_

_**y a pesar que lloré como nunca **_

_**yo seguía de ti enamorada. **_

–También Lisle pagó sin siquiera deberla.

–Yo hable con ella, se sentía muy mal y tampoco pude hablar con Ron porque estaba tan enfadado como tu.

–Es posible que hasta más –opinó la chica.

–Me hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicarte.

–Pero no lo hice y créeme que me arrepiento y me duele pensar que cuando más me necesitabas te di la espalda, pero aunque no parezca, muy en el fondo de mi te desee lo mejor y rogué por que Voldemort no te hiciera daño si aparecía de pronto.

_**Pero te fuiste y que regresabas **_

_**no me dijiste y sin más nada **_

_**porqué, no sé, pero fue así, así fue.**_

–Nunca dejé de quererte.

–Yo no pensaba eso, por eso no quería ningún trato contigo y tu hiciste lo mismo después de un tiempo... Preferí olvidar a continuar recordándote y sufriendo.

–Todo cambió: ahora estamos juntos de nuevo – instó acercándose a ella.

Hermione lo miró; se veía triste, se había tranquilizado después de lo alterado que había estado. Pero lo conocía muy bien incluso más de lo que hubiera querido en ese momento, sabía que trataba de hacerse el fuerte y también sabía que por dentro estaba completamente destrozado, deprimido y hasta cierto grado decepcionado... Decepcionado de ella y de lo que hubiera deseado que pasara y de lo que no pasó. Se sentía vacío, como si le hubieran quitado algo, pero trataba de verlo lo mejor que podía, quizá no serían novios otra vez pero seguirían siendo amigos, y eso duraría por siempre...

_**Te brindé la mejor de las suertes, **_

_**me propuse no hablarte ni verte **_

_**y hoy que has vuelto ya ves solo hay nada, **_

_**ya no puedo, no debo quererte.**_

–Ron me advirtió –volvió a su lugar frente a la chica–. Dijo que debía hablar contigo lo más pronto posible, pero no me atrevía, como que algo me decía que después de la batalla todo y todos cambiamos, pero tu cambio fue más radical: primero te veías absorta, melancólica; después algo nerviosa y alterada. Cuando todo se aclaró Lisle y tu se volvieron muy amigas, siempre andaban secreteándose –hizo una pausa meditando–. Me imagino que ella lo sabe.

–Sí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y de ella a Ginny la preferí a ella, sin contar que Lis también necesitaba hablar con alguien. Verás al principio me sentí desubicada y se lo dije a Lisle, en la batalla cuando estaba a punto de atacarte escuché una voz de mujer que me hizo reaccionar.

–Era mi mamá –Hermione lo miró asombrada–. Ella, papá y Sirius estuvieron ahí ayudándonos, a su manera. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme los escuché y eso me dio fuerza para seguir.

–También Ron los escuchó.

–Esto es muy difícil –pronunció Harry después de un buen rato–pero... quiero saber quien... ¿es de nuestro año?

–Sí, y quiero decirte que no me importa nada de lo que se pueda relacionar con él y su pasado.

–Entonces lo conozco.

–Sí y no.

–Esa no es una respuesta.

–Conoces facetas de él, pero ahora es diferente; a mi parecer, es una persona especial en varios sentidos y hubo pequeños detalles que atraparon mi atención.

–¿Un príncipe azul?

_**Ya no te amo **_

_**me he enamorado **_

_**de un ser divino **_

_**de un buen amor **_

_**que me enseñó **_

_**a olvidar y a perdonar.**_

–No, yo creo que todo lo contrario porque nunca imaginé que podría enamorarme de alguien así –Hermione hablaba con mucha ilusión.

Harry desvió la mirada y pasó una mano entre su desordenado cabello; Hermione notó tristeza y dolor en la actitud de Harry, se acercó a él y sentándose a su lado, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas dándole un poco de apoyo, tranquilidad y consuelo.

–Te quiero, Harry, te quiero y mucho de eso puedes estar seguro que no cambiará, pero no puedo corresponderte de la forma que tu quisieras.

–¿Quién es él?

O o o o o o o o o o o o

Ron había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que había salido de la boca de su amigo sin interrumpir y sorprendiéndose palabra a palabra de todo lo que había ocurrido y que nunca se imaginó de parte de Hermione. Ron la conocía tan bien como Harry, nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo: la vio sufrir, llorar y padecer por el chico que ahora rechazaba ¿Qué había cambiado¿Cómo había pasado¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante¿Quién había sido el culpable de tal cambio?

Ron trataba de asimilar toda la información, pero existía algo que le rondaba la mente desde hacía un buen rato y esa pregunta atravesó la mente del moreno en su momento.

Ron estaba a punto de preguntar lo que le inquietaba.

–Sé lo que piensas.

–¿Sabes la respuesta?

–Sí, y me sorprende tanto que no le encuentro lógica –su amigo lo miró confuso–. Lo entenderás y créeme, te pasará lo mismo que a mi...

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les halla gustado y me dejen reviews!**

**Y como regalo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo... CAMINATA DE ENAMORADOS**

–Es muy difícil tener que enfrentar el destino ¿no crees?

–Sé todo lo que hiciste porque me lo hiciste a mí. 

–cuando... cuando alguien te gustala proximidad es buena, no importa lo que sienta por ti o no sienta, como sea.

–¿Por qué huyes?


	16. 15 Caminata de enamorados

**Hola a todos... ya sé que he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar pero no se enfaden conmigo, apenas tengo una semana que regresé de mi viaje y aquí les tengo listo el capítulo. Les aviso que el final se aproxima en dos o tres capítulos más que ya están listos casi para publicar...**

**Espero disfruten de este y me dejen sus comentarios...**

**Capítulo 15: Caminata de enamorados **

–Pues no lo tomó tan mal... ¿le dijiste lo de...?

–Sí, me escuchó y después estalló. Le conté toda la historia, y desde luego lo del lago, la voz, todo...

–¿Cuál voz? Y no me contaste lo del lago.

–La voz de la madre de Harry y lo del lago sí te lo dije...

–Ah, lo del día que regresamos de Hogwarts.

–Aja...

o o o o o o o o o

Era el último día que estarían en Hogwarts, en unas horas más regresarías a casa y seguirían cada uno por su lado, apenas viéndose de vez en cuando.

El alba apenas despuntaba en el horizonte, el cielo tenía un tono azulado con los luceros brillando todavía en el firmamento. Hermione estaba despierta, miraba por la ventana y la invadieron unas ganas inmensas de salir a caminar por última vez por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se vistió y salió sigilosamente de la habitación y de la torre; caminó hasta el lago y acomodando su capa sobre el césped se sentó a contemplar el amanecer. Permaneció un buen rato ahí observando hasta que alguien la sorprendió cubriéndole los ojos.

–Me asustaste.

–Lo sé ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? –dijo mirando al horizonte.

–Pasando el rato ¿y tu?

–Te vi y te seguí. Quiero que hablemos de todo lo que ha pasado.

–De acuerdo. Ven, siéntate –invitó Hermione señalando un sitio a su lado.

–No, aquí estoy bien –contestó sin voltear a verla con su mirada aún perdida en el horizonte y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Quédate un momento así no mires

hacia mí que no podré aguantar

si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo,

me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.

–Como quieras –suspiró mirando también el panorama.

–Es muy difícil tener que enfrentar el destino ¿no crees?

–No sé que tratas de decirme.

–El destino cambia todo: lo que crees, lo que piensas, lo que dices y... lo que sientes –comentó caminando por detrás de ella.

–Sigo sin comprender –dijo Hermione bastante confusa– ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

–Pues todo lo que sentía hacia ti cambió, no sé cómo, cuándo, por qué, no sé nada, la realidad que estaba frente a mi se esfumó, desapareció cuando tu decidiste aceptarme como tu compañero de proyecto e imponerme tus reglas que aunque no me gustaron al principio las tuve que aceptar por el trabajo, por las órdenes que me dieron, por ti... por ti... por ti traicioné a mi familia, mis creencias, todo –dijo taciturno.

–Draco... yo...

–Déjame hablar. Tu cambiaste todo lo que había en mi, todo lo que estaba en mi alma: ese odio ciego, esa maldad sin sentido cambió por tu forma de ser; porque a pesar de todo lo mal que te traté, te insulté y los malos tratos que te hice pasar, tu me brindaste tu amistad.

_**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco **_

_**y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar **_

_**pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro **_

_**no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar**_

–No tienes porqué recordar el pasado, sobretodo un pasado que es tan poco apreciado por ambos.

–Pero cómo no recordarlo si es precisamente eso lo que ahora me atormenta día con día... anoche en el baile cuando te vi tan feliz de todos tus amigos supe que nunca podré pertenecer a ese círculo, ni a esos lazos que los unen, sólo soy un intruso y sé que estar solo es el castigo que debo pagar por todo el daño y dolor que les causé.

Hermione se levantó y acercándose a Draco colocó una mano en su hombro, pero él se movió rechazando el roce.

–No estás solo y aunque a los demás les cueste aceptarlo cuentas con mi amistad.

–Si supieras lo valiosa que es para mí, más de lo que te imaginas; pero me gustaría que fuera algo más, ganármelo por mí mismo con mis acciones de siempre y no solamente por lo que acaba de suceder.

–Lo hiciste, aunque al principio fuera por algo ajeno a ti, te la ganaste.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo **_

_**como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí **_

_**mientras callaba, la vida me dijo a gritos **_

_**que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí.**_

–No es verdad, todo fue forzado, una farsa, un engaño, no sabes en todo lo que me metí, en lo que colaboré y sobre eso, todo lo que hice.

–Claro que lo sé –respondió Hermione con voz fuerte y decidida.

–No es verdad, si lo supieras no volverías a dirigirme la palabra –dijo en un tono de reproche por no comprenderlo.

–Sé todo lo que hiciste porque me lo hiciste a mí.

–Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dañado y sé que por eso nunca me querrás como yo te quiero –se giró de pronto y clavó su intensa mirada llena de remordimientos y culpa en la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, lo que hizo que ella diera un paso atrás.

La chica estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír¿Draco la quería? Su mente comenzó a atar cabos, desde aquella tarde en el lago y las últimas semanas él había estado extraño ¿sería esa la causa? Todo lo que había estado diciendo y explicando acerca de sí mismo y su sentir... ¡Claro! Por eso le decía todo eso, era una forma de confesar todas sus fechorías y ponerla a prueba, a ella y a sus emociones. Pero ¿qué era exactamente lo que ella sentía? No lo odiaba, de eso estaba segura. Después de todo él la salvó... aunque fue precisamente él quien la puso en peligro... Entonces ¿tenía que odiarlo?

–No tengo derecho a decirte que te quiero y esperar que me correspondas de la misma manera –comentó melancólico, lo que hizo que Hermione desviara su mirada hacia otro lado– Te separé de Harry, te vi sufrir por él, no puedo forzar nada, tú tienes que decidir y estoy seguro que lo elegirás a él.

_**Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa **_

_**que se da de pronto en forma natural **_

_**lleno de fuego si lo forzas se marchita **_

_**sin tener principio llega a su final.**_

–No sé que decirte. Nunca pensé que te sintieras de esta forma... todo es tan confuso...

–Lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo –confesó Draco acercándose a ella.

Hermione lo miró. Ambos estaban ahí rodeados por la tenue luz matinal, el cielo teñido de rosa y naranja comenzaba adquirir su azul natural: ya había amanecido, un día más en la vida de dos chicos que debatían lo que sentían. Uno muy seguro de su sentir, como siempre, pero su corazón que latía rápidamente podía romperse, cual cristal, a cualquier movimiento o palabra de la chica que tenía al frente. Ella confundida, como nunca lo había estado, con mil imágenes y pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza revolviéndose y desorientándola aún más, sin contar con el sin fin de sentimientos encontrados que surcaban su pecho.

–¿Recuerdas el trato que tenemos? –preguntó él.

–Sí.

–Pues apesta¡apesta por todo lo que veas! –caminó de un lado a otro– es incómodo, es raro, cada segundo de él es molesto.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó indignada– Entonces ¿por qué lo aceptaste? –le reprochó.

–Para una chica tan brillante puedes ser boba a veces ¿para qué crees que acepte?

–No sé –contestó incrédula.

–Acepté para poder estar contigo, es tan simple como eso –la miró de nuevo– cuando... cuando alguien te gusta –dijo acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla con un dedo– la proximidad es buena, no importa lo que sienta por ti o no sienta, como sea –terminó retirando su mano.

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender **_

_**que si me tocas se quema mi piel, **_

_**ahora tal vez lo puedas entender **_

_**y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver **_

_**que lloro por ti, **_

_**que lloro sin ti, **_

_**que ya lo entendí **_

_**que no eres para mí... y lloro.**_

–¿Qué puedo decir? –preguntó Hermione tomando la mano del chico.

–Nada, ya te dije, sólo quería que lo supieras... cualquier cosa que pase ya no importa, cada quien seguirá su camino: Tu te quedarás aquí y yo... pues iré a Thorgerd –se resignó y soltó su mano de la de la chica.

–¿Adónde?

–Thorgerd es una escuela de magia antigua, su especialidad es la adivinación utilizando diferentes métodos e instrumentos, pero también tienen otras cosas como encantamientos y pociones.

–Tu quieres pociones...

–Sí, además puedo tener la posibilidad de ir a América a un internado de investigación que dura alrededor de dos años.

–¿Y la preparación en Thorgerd?

–Son tres años.

–Vas a venir en verano ¿cierto? Y en las otras vacaciones.

–No. No hay nada que me retenga aquí; mi padre murió y mi madre no me necesita.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo **_

_**como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí **_

_**mientras callaba, la vida me dijo a gritos **_

_**que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí.**_

–¿Por qué huyes?

–Porque nadie me quiere aquí y aún tengo dignidad así que prefiero marcharme... lo que pasó y lo que está por venir no requieren de mí... No soy un hombre ejemplar, el mundo pide que me vaya...

–¿Y que hay sobre mí? –preguntó con un dejo de tristeza.

–Tu tienes a tu familia, a Harry y a Ron, tus amigos... yo no tengo nadie, además que todos saben lo que hice y ocasioné, en pocas palabras lo que soy...

–Fuiste –corrigió ella.

–Lo que _siempre_ seré. Es horrible que la gente pase a tu lado y murmuren entre ellas los errores que cometiste.

–¡Tonterías! –negó con la cabeza.

–¿Crees que esto es fácil! –espetó, saliéndose de sus casillas y alzando la voz asustando a la Gryffindor– ¿Crees que hay una salida fácil! Nunca entenderías lo que siento y por lo que estoy pasando –recriminó.

Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron y una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla. Draco estaba frente a ella, la miró y se sintió miserable por hacerla llorar; él estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad por no hacer lo mismo pero eso no quitaba que sus ojos estuvieran cristalinos. Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y con él pulgar enjugó la lágrima fugitiva.

_**Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa **_

_**que se da de pronto en forma natural **_

_**lleno de fuego si lo forzas se marchita **_

_**sin tener principio llega a su final.**_

–Nunca, nunca –recalcó suavemente– podrás sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti...

–Lo sentí, lo siento dentro de mí –dijo entre sollozos evitando el mirarlo.

–¿Cómo te sentiste?

–Me sentí viva y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me vuelvo a sentir ilusionada... –sus miradas se encontraron haciéndolos estremecer– una voz en la batalla... me dijo que no podía lastimarlo porque lo amaba y hasta ahora comprendí a quien se refería. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Harry, pero en el baile de graduación me sentí diferente con él... y contigo...

–Ahora el que no entiende soy yo –rió nervioso.

–El amor que siento por ti y por Harry es diferente: él es mi mejor amigo pero tú eres algo más... realmente te quiero... sé que te quiero –afirmó.

–Y yo a ti –dijo depositando un beso en los labios de la chica.

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender **_

_**que si me tocas se quema mi piel, **_

_**ahora tal vez lo puedas entender **_

_**y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver **_

_**que lloro por ti,**_

_**que lloro sin ti, **_

_**que ya entendí **_

_**que no eres para mí... y lloro.**_

**Ojalá y les halla gustado. agradezco a potter5 que ha estado siguiendo mi historia y no ha tratado de asesinarme por tardarme en actualizar porque tengo amigas que ya lo habrían hecho..**

**les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo "Muy lejos del perdón"**

–Tienes que elegir: él o yo.

–¿Sabías todo¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Tranquila,dale un tiempo a ver qué ocurre.

**Prometo publicar el próximo capítulo en máximo semana y media... Nos estamos leyendo...**


	17. 16 Muy lejos del perdón

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo que les prometí, creo que está dentro del tiempo que les había dicho...**

**Ya hice cuentas o mejor dicho revisé lo que tengo escrito y éste es el penultimo capítulo, el próximo es el último y al final el epílogo...**

**así que no me queda más que decirles, sobre todo a potter5, mil gracias por haber seguidoesta historia y haber aguantado las tardanzas en las actualizaciones, aunque al final no sea como potter5 y quizá algunos otrosquerían, lo siento por eso,pero creo que en la historia que le sigue se remediará un poco aunque no del todo porque no sé cómo el personaje de Draco Malfoy se ganó mi corazón, se los juro...**

**

* * *

Capítulo 16 Muy lejos del perdón **

Harry terminó de escuchar a su amiga la historia de su relación con su peor enemigo Draco Malfoy y le parecía realmente increíble.

–Desde entonces se ven a mis espaldas, por eso llegaron juntos el sábado ¿cierto? Dos semanas que tú y él... –pero Harry no pudo continuar.

–No –negó rotundamente–. Él y yo no somos novios ni nos hemos estado viendo a tus espaldas.

–Y ¿crees que eso me da tranquilidad?

–Sé que no pero no tienes porqué reprocharme nada. Tu y yo no andamos y de eso ya tiene tiempo.

–¿Es un castigo?

–¿Qué!

Ambos gritaban e iban de un lado a otro de la sala. No podían contener la rabia y el desconsuelo así que explotaron.

–¿Estás castigándome por lo que no tengo la culpa?

–¡No estoy castigándote¿Por qué crees que haría eso!

–Entonces ¡explícamelo¡Explícame¡Dime cómo dos personas que apenas soportan estar juntas en la misma habitación terminan juntas! –se sentó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Hermione pidiendo respuestas.

–No puedo ¿de acuerdo? No puedo explicarlo, sólo pasó –tomó asiento y suspiró– Esto entre tu y yo es tan complicado...

–Si las cosas entre nosotros son complicadas es porque tú las hiciste así... sabes muy bien que lo que estuvo mal cuando estuvimos juntos fue su culpa y ¿crees que estando con él no pasará nada y todo será mejor?

–No lo sé ¿sí? Sólo sé que lo necesito.

–¿Lo necesitas como a mí? –preguntó– Vamos, es una pregunta simple ¿lo necesitas como a mí?

–No puedes, Harry, no puedes hacerme esto, ya te dije que estas dos cosas nada tienen que ver entre ellas, si sabes que lo que siento por él es diferente a lo que siento por ti y por nuestra amistad.

–¿Amistad¿Cuál amistad? –espetó– Ahora no existe ninguna amistad entre nosotros –expresó rencoroso.

–¿Qué?

–Tienes que elegir: él o yo.

–No puedo hacer eso, no puedo elegir.

–No puedes tener a ambos a él como tu novio y a mí como tu premio de consolación, tienes que hacer una elección.

–Harry –suplicó.

–¡No, Hermione! –gritó poniéndose de pie a lo que la aludida imitó– Yo no voy a estar ahí ni voy a recoger los pedacitos cuando todo esto se derrumbe... ¿Sabes? Esto lo arruina.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué quieres escuchar!

–No quiero que digas nada ¡Lárgate! –vociferó dándole la espalda mientras resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla.

Hermione no quería dejarlo pero tampoco podía verlo así, lo que él le había dicho le había dolido porque su intención no era herirlo sino ser completamente sincera diciéndole lo que sentía. Lo único que atinó a hacer, entonces, fue tomar su bolso y salir de allí.

Harry se quedó parado viendo a la nada. En un arranque de furia, tomó lo primero que se encontró y lo rompió estrellándolo contra la pared. Pero ¿qué había hecho? No podía dejar que se fuera...

–¡Hermione! – gritó y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada–¡Hermione, espera! –pero la chica ya estaba bastante lejos como para escucharlo. Sin embargo se encontró con Ron.

O o o o o o o o o o o o

–¿Está loca? –preguntó Ron.

–No, está enamorada y ahora que lo estoy analizando la entiendo, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer¿Sólo aceptarlo?

–Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Y debes dejar que sea ella quien decida lo que mejor le conviene y lo que quiere.

Harry y Ron voltearon a ver el origen de la voz. Paradas en el umbral de la sala se encontraban dos chicas.

–Lisle, Ginny ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó sorprendido Harry.

–Yo venía de visita y a traer esto a Ron –dijo Ginny mostrando un sobre que tomó su hermano abriéndolo y leyendo el contenido.

–¡Me aceptaron! –exclamó. Todos lo miraron sin entender.– En la Escuela de Aurores, me aceptaron.

–Que bueno.

–Felicidades.

Lo felicitaron los tres. Por lo menos era algo que alegraba a Harry después de lo ocurrido.

–Yo venía a verte... Harry –anunció Lisle.

–No quiero hablar ahora –contestó secamente.

–De acuerdo, no quiero presionarte pero tienes una plática pendiente conmigo... los dejo, nos vemos luego.

–Te acompaño –ofreció Ron.

Ambos salieron dejando a Ginny y a Harry solos.

–No sé que pasó y porque tu y Lis necesitan hablar pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas que te den un consejo o que te escuchen...

–Lo sé, Ginny, gracias. Pero ahora quiero estar solo.

La chica asintió, tomó un poco de polvos flu y entro en la chimenea, después de pronunciar su destino desapareció.

Harry se recostó en el sofá a pensar y analizar todo lo que pasaba; las palabras dichas esa tarde rondaban una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta perderse cuando se quedó dormido.

Lisle y Ron se aparecieron lo más cerca que pudieron de la casa de ella, de ahí sólo caminaron unas cuantas cuadras; ninguno habló hasta que llegaron.

–Pasa –invitó la trigueña. Ron entró.–Voy a preparar algo de comer ¿gustas?

–Sí, gracias.

Lisle se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Ron.

–¿Sabías todo? –Lisle asintió– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–¿Y lo preguntas? Apenas nos hemos visto en las últimas semanas; además yo no tenía porqué contar algo que no me correspondía.

–Lo siento –murmuró Ron con la cabeza gacha. Lisle lo miró confusa– Siento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas, creí que necesitabas espacio y tiempo.

–No te estoy reprochando eso, sólo te digo que no era yo la que debía decir lo que ocurría por la mente de Hermione.

–¿Cómo está?

–Bien, espero... su mamá le llamó hace como una hora y se fue a su casa, debe de estar allá.

O o o o o o o o o o o

–¡Mamá! –llamó la chica entrando en la casa y yendo hacia la cocina donde imaginaba esta su madre.

–Hola, cariño –saludó su madre que efectivamente estaba en la cocina–. Hace un rato te llegó una carta pero la lechuza no dejó que tomara la carta, está arriba en tu habitación.

–Ahora voy –dijo tomando un trozo de lo que su madre estaba preparando para la comida.

Hermione subió las escaleras y tras pasar un par de puertas abrió la tercera para entrar en su habitación. Una lechuza café estaba parada en el respaldo de una silla.

–Así que me traes una carta –la lechuza ululó– Tomaré eso como un sí.

Desató la carta que traía amarrada. La lechuza echó a volar saliendo por la ventana; la chica abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–¡Hermione, te buscan!

–¡Voy!

Hermione bajó llevando consigo una pluma y la carta que había recibido.

–Mamá –llamó la chica entrando en la cocina.

–Está en la sala –informó.

–Ah, sí. Ahora voy. –observó a su madre con una enorme sonrisa– Mamá ya hablamos de esto y realmente lo quiero.

–¿La lechuza traía esa carta? –ella asintió– Pues tu padre y yo te dijimos que si eso es lo que quieres, adelante.

–Lo único que falta es firmar.

Hermione colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa pero titubeó al firmar un par de segundos, después la tinta negra con el nombre y firma de Hermione estaban estampados. Cuando iba a tomar el pergamino para guardarlo se desvaneció con un _pop._

–Creo que tienen inscripción automática –opinó Hermione–. Voy a ver a... –señaló hacia afuera.

–Invítalo a comer.

–Seguro –dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la sala– ¿invítalo?

Entró en la sala y lo vio sentado observando la habitación.

–Creí que habías huido porque no querías verme.

–No sabías que eras tú –explicó Hermione sentándose al lado de Draco.

–Lisle me avisó que habías hablado con Potter y venía a ver cómo estabas. Además que quería invitarte a salir mañana.

–Pues él no lo tomó muy bien y siento horrible, me siento culpable por lo que está sufriendo –dijo con la mirada empañada en lágrimas.

–Tranquila, –la abrazó– dale un tiempo a ver qué ocurre.

–Hermione –la chica se separó de él– ¿puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa? –preguntó su mamá desde la puerta de la cocina– Tu papá no debe tardar en llegar.

–Sí, ahora voy, mamá... –se enjugó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir mientras se ponía en pie y miraba a Draco– Te vas a quedar a comer.

–Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon y a San...

–No te estoy preguntando, –lo interrumpió– te estoy diciendo que te vas a quedar.

–En verdad no puedo, mejor otro día, lo prometo –besó la mano de la chica y desapareció.

La tarde pasó tranquila y la noche llegó. Como siempre las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento junto a una brillante luna menguante. Cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones miraban al cielo reflexionando, para después ir a dormir.

* * *

**Por favor no olviden dejar Reviews para decirme que les pareció independientemente de la pareja...**

**El adelanto... Capítulo 17 Tomando nuestro rumbo**

_–¿Vas a viajar en avión?_

_–¿En verdad tengo irme?_

_–Bien, estamos saliendo de nuevo._

_–Nunca debió haber pasado lo que pasó._

* * *


	18. 17 Tomando nuestro rumbo

**Hola de nuevo... Este es el último capítulo de la historia, pero todavía falta el Epílogo y estoy escribiendo una continuación, bastante rara por cierto...**

**potter5 sé que no te va a gustar el final pero voy a publicar otro fic que podrías intercambiar por el final de este, es muy parecido pero tal vez te guste más que este que estoy terminando de publicar... y por favor sólo échale un ojito al final y si quieres al principio de la otra historia si no te agrada está bien pero no pierdes nada... y yo gano críticas aunque sea...**

**Sin más los dejo que disfruten del capítulo...**

**Capítulo 17: Tomando nuestro rumbo**

La semana pasaba lentamente, cada uno por su lado haciendo sus cosas: Ron y Harry atendiendo los asuntos concernientes al ingreso a la escuela de aurores; Lisle y Hermione estaban comprando libros y otras cosas que requerirían en la escuela, sobre todo Lisle que aunque todavía faltaba poco más de un mes, la lista de útiles había llegado ya junto con las lecturas que tenía que revisar antes.

Con ese ritmo llegó el cumpleaños de Harry, el cual no pudieron festejar como se debía; sin embargo no faltaron las tarjetas y cartas de felicitación además de varios regalos, como única actividad fueron a una disco a bailar y divertirse un rato, siendo no muy buena idea porque Harry seguía sin muchos ánimos así que regresaron temprano a casa. Ahí Hermione llegó a visitarlo, de hecho estaba a punto de irse porque no sabía a que hora volvería.

–Te dejo su regalo, Remus.

Hermione se estaba despidiendo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Harry.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió al verla en la casa.

–Los dejo, nos vemos, Herm.

–Hasta luego, Remus, y gracias por acompañarme.

Remus sonrió pasó al lado de Harry puso una mano en su hombro como para infundirle seguridad y subió las escaleras.

–Hola a ti también –contestó Hermione.

–Es que me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, no te había visto desde... bueno en más de una semana.

–He estado ayudando a Lisle con las cosas de la escuela –informó. Se hizo un momento de silencio. –Te traje esto –tomó una caja que estaba en la mesita del pasillo y se la entregó– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Gracias –recibió la caja.

–Es tarde, no sabía que te ibas a tardar tanto y ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar más de lo necesario, sin embargo a Harry le interesaba intercambiar otro tipo de información referente a la escuela que iba asistir, pero no la detuvo.

Por su parte Lisle no conseguía que Harry quisiera hablar con ella, siendo que ella tenía la información que él deseaba, pero Harry estaba molesto o mejor dicho resentido por los últimos acontecimientos que continuaban atormentando sus pensamientos.

Draco y Hermione, por su parte, se veían de vez en cuando y salían como una pareja normal pero no habían formalizado nada respecto a su situación juntos. Hermione estaba consciente que Draco se iría en poco tiempo a Thorngern, algo que no animaba mucho al chico porque no quería alejarse de ella; pero la castaña lo disuadió de que no habría mandado la solicitud si no le interesara. Él a regañadientes aceptó entonces ir a la escuela... y ese día se acercaba cada vez más...

Draco tendría que partir a mediados de agosto ya que tendría que llegar a comprar los materiales necesarios, además de que todavía se tendría que instalar en la casa de estudiantes en la que viviría durante el tiempo que estaría ahí. Y como siempre ya lo tenía todo planeado.

–¿Vas a viajar en avión?

–Sí. Es que en esos días los medios de transporte mágicos van a estar algo saturados, así que prefiero usar el muggle.

–No lo puedo creer: Draco Malfoy usando medios muggles.

–Búrlate, no me interesa.

Así fue como llegó el día que partiría a Noruega. Draco salió de la mansión de los Malfoy con no más de una pequeña maleta y algo de dinero en los bolsillos. Había quedado de verse con Hermione en el Callejón Diagon, de ahí ambos se dirigirían al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres. Llegaron poco más de dos horas de anticipación, lo justo para realizar los trámites del vuelo de partida. Hermione era la que iba y venía arrastrando de la mano a Draco; él sólo sonreía al verla preocupada por lo que pasara.

Entre los trámites se les había ido la mayor parte del tiempo, ya sólo faltaba menos de tres cuartos de hora para que el vuelo partiera.

_Vuelo 452 con destino a Bergen, Noruega, favor de pasar a la sala 3._

Draco miró a Hermione y ésta le sonrió resignada.

–Ese es tu vuelo.

–No me quiero ir.

–Entonces ¿para qué estuvimos aquí desde tan temprano?

–Para estar más tiempo juntos –opinó el rubio.

–Anda, tienes que abordar –animó ella.

Draco bajó la mirada al boleto que Hermione había puesto entre sus manos.

–Nos veremos hasta el próximo verano.

–Sí, pero nos escribiremos y talvez podamos vernos para navidad o para los días de Pascua –alentó Hermione.

El chico la abrazó tratando de aferrarse y no separarse jamás de ella. Por desgracia, para ambos, tuvieron que hacerlo. Draco se encaminó a la puerta por donde abordaría el avión, estaba apunto de atravesarla cuando se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y besó a Hermione como no lo había hecho antes.

–¿En verdad tengo irme? –dijo después de separarse.

–Sí, ya te dije sino hubieras querido ir, no habrías mandado la solicitud.

–Pero en ese momento no tenía a nadie que me pudiera retener.

–Yo no te estoy reteniendo, te estoy animando a que vayas.

–De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

–¿Cuál?

–Que aceptes ser mi novia.

–¿Es una orden o una petición? –cuestionó juguetona.

–Es una súplica. No te quiero presionar he tratado de no hacerlo pero... llevamos casi un mes saliendo y creo que es tiempo de formalizar ¿qué dices?

–Sí, está bien, acepto formalizar nuestra relación.

–Creo que ahora si tengo que irme.

–Nos veremos pronto –se despidió la chica besándolo.

Los dos permanecieron un rato más despidiéndose como novios que llevaran años juntos y no quisieran separarse. El chico se despidió por última vez con un tierno beso y atravesó la puerta y abordó el avión que lo llevaría a noruega alejándolo a la vez de un pasado que quería olvidar y de un amor que pretendía y deseaba vivir.

Hermione observó a su ahora novio cruzar la sala y llegar hasta la puerta donde abordaría el avión. Tras revisar el pase de abordaje el chico se internó en el pasillo que conectaba al avión.

La chica ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por el momento, así que decidió regresar a su casa. Cuando llegó se encontró con su mejor amiga, Lisle.

–Estaba a punto de irme –le dijo.

–Ay sí, lo siento. Mis papás no están y yo acompañé a Draco al aeropuerto.

–¿Se fue¿Adónde?

–A Noruega a estudiar pociones –contestó abriendo la puerta.

–¿Y tu¿Qué piensas hacer¿Cuándo vas a preparar todo?

–Ya está todo listo para la próxima semana.

–Y creí que por estarme ayudando te habías atrasado en tus cosas.

–Pues ya ves que no ¿quieres algo de comer o tomar?

–Sí, claro.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo para después ir a la sala a sentarse mientras comían y platicaban.

–Oye¿cómo vas con Ron?

–Bien, estamos saliendo de nuevo.

–¿Y Ginny?

–El otro día fuimos por sus cosas al Callejón Diagon, está emocionada porque ya es su último año.

–Me imagino.

Lisle observó a su amiga, sabía que quería saber algo pero no se animaba a preguntar y también sabía sobre quien quería saber.

–No sé mucho, no ha querido hablar conmigo pero te juro que lo hará, puedes contar con ello.

–Entonces está enfadado aún. Nunca debió haber pasado lo que pasó.

–Iba a pasar nos gustara o no. Además supongo que tu y Draco formalizaron.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–No lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar.

Las chicas rieron y continuaron hablando hasta entrada la tarde. Lisle regresó a su casa y Hermione comenzó a preparar las cosas que llevaría cuando comenzara la escuela y ese día se acercaba cada vez más...

**Por favor dejen reviews... **

**Espero publicar el epílogo pronto, porque ahora con el semestre que me estoy cargando en la fac estoy a tope con las lecturas y reportes y demás cosas...**


	19. Epílogo: Puedes contar conmigo

**HOLA! **

**Ya sé que me tardé y lo siento, se vale enviar vociferadores. Bueno aquí les dejo por fin el capítulo final de la historia y muy pronto traeré la nueva historia que es una continuación de esta: Aún no tiene nombre definido pero espero encontrarle uno pronto...**

**potter5: espero que te agrade el final aunque no sea como tu lo estabas esperando pero así se fue desenvoviendo la historia, de hecho es parte de un song fic que escribí hace casi tres años, y es probable que ese si te agrade por que lo podrías tomar como un final alternativo al que presento en este fic, espero publicarlo próximamente para que lo leas y me des tu opinión...**

**Por último un agradecimiento a potter5 que aguantó todas las tardanzas y por haber dejado reviews, también agradezco a aquellos que leyeron la historia sin dejar reviews, que es algo que yo hago muchas veces.**

**Sin mas por el momento me despido hasta la próxima historia... **

* * *

Epílogo: Puedes contar conmigo. Un futuro por venir. 

La semana pasó tan rápidamente que Hermione ni cuenta se dio. Esa era la ultima noche que pasaría en su casa, sólo volvería, si podía, para navidad y sino hasta el próximo verano. Pensando en eso y poniendo sus últimas cosas en orden se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó y se arregló, después de desayunar salió al lado de sus padres que la acompañarían.

Mientras en el Valle de Godric, Harry despertó con un insistente golpeteo en su ventana, era Hedwig. Llevaba una carta que el chico tomó enseguida leyendo el remitente: su mejor amiga le había escrito.

–Eso si es una novedad –se dijo mientras ponía la carta a un lado. Se paró y fue a darse una ducha. En menos de una hora ya se hallaba en la cocina desayunando.

A medio desayuno alguien tocó a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con Ron acompañado de Lisle.

–Hola, Ron –saludó el ojiverde–. Pasa –invitó sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta vengo acompañado –apuntó Ron dejando pasar a la chica y entrando después de ella.

–Déjalo, Ron, no tiene importancia, no vinimos a eso.

–¿A qué vinieron?

–¿Recibiste la carta que te envió Hermione? –preguntó Ron.

–¿Sabías de la carta? Creo que siempre el último que se entera de las cosas soy yo.

–Pues es por tu culpa –dijo Lisle– llevo un mes tratando de hablar contigo y no quieres.

–Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –le espetó– creí que eras mi amiga, y no me dijiste nada de lo que pasaba con Hermione y... y Malfoy.

–Era algo que no me correspondía y lo sabes –se defendió.

–Claro, cómo no. Pudiste habérmelo dicho pero no quisiste –reprochó.

–No tienes porqué hablarle de ese modo a Lis, ella está tratando de decirte algo importante.

–¿Ves? Tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe menos yo. La verdad, ni me interesa.

–¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Hermione? –preguntó Lisle

Harry la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Hermione se va, por eso te escribió y por eso estoy... estamos aquí –anunció la trigueña.

–¿Cómo que se va?

–A Brujas a estudiar leyes y relaciones internacionales, ya sabes nuestra Hermione siempre de estudiosa.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

–¿Cuántas veces la has visto las ultimas semanas? –Harry no contestó –¿Sabes conducir? –preguntó la chica.

–¿Qué? No, ni siquiera tengo auto.

–Pues yo sí, así que vamos. El avión sale en una hora.

Harry miró a Lisle salir con unas llaves en la mano, volteó a ver a Ron quien lo empujó hacia la puerta y sacándolo por ella. Entonces comprendió que a eso habían ido, a llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro buscando entre la gente a sus amigos pero no los veía.

_Vuelo 546 con destino a Brusela, Bélgica, favor de pasar a la sala B._

–Ese es mi vuelo –anunció la castaña.

–Te va a ir bien –dijo el Sr. Granger.

–Cuídate mucho –dijo la Sra. Granger abrazando a su hija.

–Claro que sí, mamá. Les escribiré, nos vemos pronto.

Hermione besó y abrazó a sus padres y se dirigió con un pequeño bolso en la mano a la sala B.

Harry, Lisle y Ron entraron corriendo al aeropuerto, buscaron en las pantallas el vuelo y se dirigieron hacia la sala donde podrían encontrar a su amiga. Y sí, ahí estaba formada, esperando su turno para atravesar la puerta que la alejaría de Londres.

Quisieron pasar a la sala pero no los dejaron. El ojiverde por la desesperación hizo uso nuevamente de magia involuntaria haciendo aparecer en sus manos un boleto de avión y sólo así pudo pasar.

–Harry, toma, dáselo –gritó Lisle entregándole algo en una bolsita de tela a Harry.

Hermione estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando...

–¡Herm! –la chica se detuvo y buscó el origen de la voz. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Harry.

–Creí que no vendrías –dijo la castaña dejando pasar a las personas que iban detrás de ella–. Le pedí a Lis que fuera a buscarte.

–Pues ya estoy aquí –contestó agitado por la carrera– aunque... sólo para despedirme.

–¿Lis y Ron?

–No los dejaron pasar, pero están allá, mira.

Ron y Lisle saludaron a lo lejos a la chica haciéndole saber que la extrañarían.

–Diles que los quiero mucho y dales las gracias de mi parte por estar ahí cuando los necesité y ayudarme en mis locuras.

–Para eso son los amigos ¿o no? Además siempre estaremos ahí.

–Lo sé. Y así como ellos y yo lo sabemos, también tú. Debes recordar que puedes contar conmigo a pesar de que vayamos a estar tan lejos.

–No olvides escribirnos o llamarnos, además de volver en cuanto puedas.

–Señorita¿va abordar el avión?

–Sí, enseguida. Me voy, nos vemos pronto...

–Espera, toma –dijo sacando del saquito que Lisle le dio una cadena con un dije, el mismo que él le había obsequiado en San Valentín, el que le había arrojado en la cara cuando rompieron y el que él había dejado caer en un pasillo de Hogwarts y daba por perdido –. Me lo dio Lis, no sé de dónde lo sacó.

Hermione volteó a ver donde Lis y ella a lo lejos movió los labios diciendo un nombre.

–Luke –repitió Hermione–, el hermano de Lis lo debió de haber guardado.

–Claro, lo debió de haber recogido. Al parecer sigue ayudándonos...

–Señorita... –llamó la azafata apremiándola para que abordara el avión.

–Me voy, nos vemos pronto –lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió con la azafata entregándole su boleto, ésta se lo devolvió sellado y la chica atravesó la puerta que conectaba con el avión.

En cuanto entró cerraron la puerta de acceso. Pocos minutos después el avión comenzó a desplazarse hacia la pista, unos instantes después el avión había despegado.

Harry regresó con Ron y Lisle algo cabizbajo pero a la vez feliz porque al fin después de mes y medio había hecho las pases con su mejor amiga sin tener que decirlo tácitamente. Ahora tendrían que esperar las vacaciones para que el grupo de amigos se volviera a ver, pero el tiempo pasaría rápido en medio de libros, clases y estudio.

Los chicos empezarían con la Escuela de Aurores el 31 de agosto, al igual que Lisle iniciaría con la escuela de Administración Mágica Internacional que duraría un año.

Los cinco se enfrascaron rápidamente en sus deberes individuales que ni siquiera consideraron el paso de los días, de las semanas y mucho menos de los meses. Cuando menos sintieron tenían suficientes deberes para las vacaciones de navidad.

Harry y Ron estaban a tope, pero aún así optaron por ir a pasar las fiestas a sus respectivas casas. El pelirrojo invitó a Lisle a la cena de navidad en la Madriguera, a lo que ella aceptó. No quería quedarse en la escuela y pues la familia de su novio (Al fin se lo había pedido) eran sus únicos 'parientes'. Por su parte Hermione les había escrito felicitándolos y disculpándose por no poder volver en navidad debido al exceso de trabajo y la necesidad de la extensa biblioteca de la escuela la obligaron a permanecer allá.

Por último Draco ni siquiera consideró el volver, la única persona que lo esperaba se encontraba en Brujas; su madre no lo recordaba así que no tenía sentido visitarla, la había dejado internada en San Mungo con todas las comodidades, además que le informaban de su estado cada semana.

Tal vez esta vez no pero quizá la próxima vez podrían verse y reunirse como en los viejos tiempos.

Como el primer año transcurrió el segundo, Hermione únicamente volvió para el verano y se marchó dos semanas antes de iniciar el curso. Ese tiempo extra con el que se marchaba lo aprovechaba para pasarlo con su novio, después de todo no lo veía mucho y quería pasar el suficiente tiempo con él.

Generalmente pasaban ese tiempo en Versalles y había ocasiones que preferían ir a Brujas o algún otro sitio. Para la celebración de San Valentín, Hermione viajó a Bergen sorprendiendo a Draco. Ella había terminado al fin sus estudios y él tenía todo un semestre por delante; incluso tenía en puerta la propuesta de un internado en América, algo que emocionó a la chica e instó a que el ex-Slytherin aceptara.

Terminando las fugaces vacaciones que se tomó, la castaña volvió a Londres. Lisle al verla en la puerta de su oficina corrió abrazarla. Harry y Ron tuvieron que esperar para verla hasta el verano cuando organizaron una fiesta para celebrar que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Hermione quería independizarse (N/A¿y quien no?) así que decidió comprar un departamento que terminó en casa que compartiría con Harry y Ron, y Lisle en ocasiones o con Ginny que ya comenzaba sus andanzas de periodista. La mudanza sería a finales de julio cuando Hermione volviera de un viaje a Francia donde vería a Draco antes de que se fuera al internado a América.

Después de ese tiempo todos comenzarían con una nueva vida o mejor dicho con una vida adulta: Harry y Ron trabajarían en el Departamento de Aurores, Hermione y Lisle ya trabajaban en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica y Draco volvería en dos años, aproximadamente, para quedarse a vivir ahí, con la chica que más había querido...

Aunque claro, no siempre suceden las cosas tal y como se quieren ¿o sí? Después de todo amor de lejos es amor de pen... sarse.

Pero ésaes otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión, ahora sólo queda _esperar y confiar..._


	20. INVITACIÓN

**Hola a todos. Espero que se encuentren bien.**

**Esto no es un capítulo, más bien es una invitación para aquellos que les haya gustado la historia y se hayan quedado con ganas de más, estoy empezando a publicar una nueva historia, continuación de esta, se llama SI NO ESTÁS CONMIGO.**

**Espero que se den una vueltecita y me digan qe es lo que les parece**

**Saludos**

**Mariana Malfoy**


End file.
